Words of Truth, Hearts of Lies
by SakuraBlossom24
Summary: When Kagome and her small family were sent to Forks to investigate the Cullens and the La Push wovles, they wouldn't ever fanthom that in those people they would find love and friendship. Espeacially, Kagome herself.
1. Chapter 1

Whoot! Yet another story! *ducks* Don't hurt me! I know I know I have like 6 others I should be updating but I can't help it!!!!!! I've FINALLY been able to read twighlight and you know I just HAD to due this crossover. So please review and tell me whatcha think.

Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha *sobs* or twighlight *sobs even harder!*

On with the story!

BY THE WAY JASPER AND ALICE ARE NOT TOEGETHER!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi, ex-time traveler and priestess, walked down the hall connecting to her bosses office. Sesshomaru Dante Tashio. Scowling darkly she muttered curses under her breath. It was her day off! She was supposed to be spending time with Shippou, Hakudoshi, Kanna and Akago.

"Stupid Sesshomaru," she muttered remembering how she had gotten the job in the first place.

The final battle had ended in their favor. Naraku through her purification and not the death of Akago. She couldn't bring herself to kill the infant or his brother or sister for that mother. After much decision she took them in as her own as she had Shippou. They were against it at first but later they warmed up to her as they learned about the love of a mother.

Sango and Mirokou had gotten married. Thank god she had been able to stay long enough for the wedding. Inuyasha was happy that he had avenged Kikyou and had gone to the Western palace as prince. Sadly he had died a few years later in a battle.

Sesshomaru was another story. The arrogant demon one day had come and demanded she learn to fight if she ever wished to defeat Naraku and guard the Shikon. After months of hell he deemed her ready to fight the bastard. After she had to leave the feudal era for good her children were placed in his care.

Kanna, Hakudoshi and Shippou looked about fifteen to sixteen in human years when truthfully they were well over roughly seven hundred years. Akago continued to hold on to the appearance of an infant as he was cursed by Naraku in staying as such.

On her seventeenth birthday after coming from the feudal era she had received a letter that the manager of West Crop, Tokyo's most famous business, wished to meet her.

Confused and curious she had gone only to meet Sesshomaru Tashio. Or Sesshomaru Dante Tashio as he so liked to call himself. After tear filled greetings and being reunited with her children he offered her the position to work as a secretary and undercover helper for the demon society. Accepting his offer she moved into a large condo with her children. And for about a year now she carried out her secretarial tasks along with her undercover ones such as exterminating rogue youkai.

Scowling darkly the eighteen year old slammed to door open to see Sesshomaru in his immensely large office typing away at his laptop.

"Miko," he began "Have you forgotten you etiquette classes you had along with the English, French, Spanish language courses?"

"I didn't take them," she said with a snort before sitting down in front of his. Smoothing out her knee length skirt and sleeveless blue silk blouse she glared "I was forced to if you recall. Now Ice Prince, please explain to me why I am at work when I'm supposed to be at home with my children."

"You shall refrain talking in such a way with this Sesshomaru," he said tonelessly, closing his laptop and reclining in his large chair.

"Well this Kagome is losing her patients," the dark blue satin eyed Miko snapped.

Raising an perfect eyebrow he took out a file before tossing it to her gracefully. Catching it with ease she looked at it.

"What," she asked "Is this?"

"Your next assignment," he began "You are to travel to the U.S. the small town of Forks to be exact. It is reported that there are rogue demon sightings as well as….."

"As well as…." Kagome urged on curiosity taking place of her anger

"Vampires."

"Vampires." she repeated dumbly "Vampires? I thought those were mythical?"

"No. Ayame and Kougas wolf packs have spotted strange behavior in certain…humans. They have researched and the only answer that they have concluded upon is vampires."

She raised an eyebrow and opened the file. Flipping through the pale faced pictures of certain people and their descriptions.

"We have found out that they are known as the Cullens. We know not much about them only small bits of information. Your task is to go to Forks. Exterminate rogue youkai and learn about these vampires. If they are a threat they shall be dealt with. This Sesshomaru wants all information. Eating habits, living, life style……._everything_. Understood?"

Kagome scowled and flipped through the pictures again. They were undeniably beautiful but demons surpassed them by far.

"And how am I supposed to do this?" she questioned

"A home has been built for you and the children on the edge of the town of Forks. You shall attend the high school there and keep a close eye on everything. All information you gather will be sent here. Pack your bags and anything else you want in the house by six p.m. That's when your flight leaves."

He tossed a white package. Opening it Kagome saw passports, credit cards, cash, other personal information along with a laptop and cell phone.

"Specially made cell phone and laptop. For any use you need. All information will be so tightly locked that even the best hackers will have problems accessing it. And if they do. It will self destruct their own computer." he explained "Now get out of this Sesshomarus office."

Giving an impressive growl the female stood up. Grabbing all necessary items given to her she marched out. After exiting the elevator she walked calmly to her navy blue 9607-2006-Mercedes-Benz-SLR. Buckling in she peeled out of the garage and towards her home. Halfway there she called her home to ready her kids for their departure. No one answered.

"Damn," she cursed as the answering machine picked up "Hakudoshi, Kanna or Shippou whoever gets this message first. We're leaving for an assignment in half an hour. Gets your things packed. Any other items you want have them stored so Sesshomaru can have them delivered."

After leaving the message she tossed her phone to the back seat.

"Vampires huh?" she said aloud "How…interesting."

-In Forks-

Edward Cullen and his brothers and sisters all piled out gracefully from his silver Volvo. Things had been stressing on the young vampires the past months. Alice was constantly quiet while the others were going paranoid waiting for some creature or another to attack Edwards human girlfriend, Isabella Swan. The girl didn't know how much of a stress she was on the family. It would be mean to say she was a burden but they wouldn't. They would do whatever it took to ensure Edward was happy.

Rosalie and Emmett were currently on a one month 'vacation' from college so to speak.

Edward though as of late though had been anything but. With constant attacks on Bella's life it seemed everyone was out to get her. He loved her, at least he thought he did, but it was just getting so stressing for not only the young vampire but his family.

"What's going on over there?" Rosalie asked calmly indicating towards a small cluster of people. Among them was Bella. As soon as she saw the vampire family she bounded over.

"Edward!" she exclaimed breathless "Hi!"

"Hi Bella," he replied calmly "What's going on?"

"Haven't you heard?" she asked cocking her head

They slowly shook their heads no. She sighed before launching into the story.

"Ok well anyway," she began "Mike and his family went out of town for a few weeks as you know. Well Mike said when they were coming back to Forks they saw construction for a beautiful house just on the edge of the towns borders. When he asked why they were building a house they replied that a new family is moving in. Isn't that nice? And Mike says the house is absolutely gorgeous! Maybe we can check it out after school? It's probably done by now."

Edward nodded with a small smile on his handsome stony face. Walking together the rest of the Cullens noticed that Bella was talking intently to Edward before the young vampire frowned and turned away.

"Probably asked the same old thing," Emmett commented

The rest nodded and headed towards class. Half a year left before their graduation.

- With Kagome at the Airport in Forks-

Kagome walked through the gaping crowd with her baby Akago sleeping soundly in her arms and Kanna, Hakudoshi along with Shippou tailing behind her, carrying her and their own bags.

Shippou grew up into an extremely handsome boy. With lightly tanned skin over a strong chiseled face he could make more then one girl swoon. His orange hair was cut so it was shaggy but the orange head spiked his hair every day giving him an extremely sexy look. His green emerald eyes were the cherry on top. He currently wore jeans , sneakers and a mint green polo shirt.

Girls gawked at him. Never had they seen such handsome people except for the Cullens.

Hakudoshi had the same look he did in the past. His lavender hair and eyes stood out the most from his beautifully god chiseled face. Both he and Shippou had amazingly good bodies that would make any woman drool. Old or young. Human or not. He currently wore the same as his brother except he had on a pink polo shirt.

Kanna had such immense beauty that models had them on their 'Must Die List'. Her alabaster skin was flawless as was the rest of her body. Perfectly curved hips, ample breasts and stunning features. Her coal eyes contrasted perfectly against her pale face and her baby pink lips added to her beauty. A perfect button nose added to her beauty. Finally her waist length white hair was a sight to see. Silky and smooth it made everyone envious of her. She still had the two flowers in her hair as she always would. Currently she wore a jean miniskirt with white boots. She had a blue halter top on with a white jacket over it. Large hoops were in her ears.

And last but not least, Kagome. The Miko received more then enough stares so she was used to it. Unmarked alabaster skin, toned legs and body will a waterfall of ebony hair cascading down her back. Sapphire ice eyes watched calculating while holding onto her baby boy. Her hair was in a ponytail whole she wore a sleeveless white turtleneck, black knee length skirt and round toed pump boots.

While each of them had their special traits they all had one thing in common. They all wore a blue crescent somewhere on their body indicating to any demons that they were under the care of the Lord of the West. Kagome had a looped silver belt with a large blue crescent moon on her hip holding it in place. Hakudoshi had his on a small silver chain around his neck. Kanna had it on a bracelet around her wrist, the same as Akago. And Shippou had his as a bracelet to. But instead of being pure silver with a crescent moon on it, he had a large chain around his wrist with the moon hanging off.

"That flight," Kagome said "Was irritating ."

Shippou chuckled and Hakudoshi snorted.

"To think humans have never seen something like 'us' before," he commented.

Steeping out of the semi-small airport the group was met with Kagomes blue 9607-2006-Mercedes-Benz-SLR and two Suzuki Hayabusas. One white with blue stripes and the other black with red ones.

Shippou gave a low whistle.

"I've been wanting one of those for a while," he said excitedly

Hakudoshi smirked appreciatively. There was a small crowd around the vehicles. Some boys looking extremely excited to see such vehicles. One of the employee's from the airport approached them.

"Miss Higurashi?" he questioned uncertainly

"That would be me?" Kagome said shifting the sleeping babe in her arms.

"These are for you," he stated handed her three sets of key before leaving. Kagome tossed one set to Hakudoshi and the other to Shippou.

"Throw your stuff in the trunk of the car. You guys can go ahead an take them for a spin. Kanna , Akago and I will me you later at the house. You know the address?"

Both boys nodded. Throwing their bags in the trunk of their mothers car they headed over to their motorcycles. There were small packages on both of them. Opening them up they saw riders gloves, helmets and leather jackets.

Throwing on their jackets and tugging on their gloves the boys turned to their mom.

"We'll see you there," Hakudoshi commented.

Pulling on their helmets the dropped down the black screen. Hakudoshi got on the red and black motorcycle while Shippou took the white and blue one. Revving their engines they peeled out of there.

"Looks like its just you and me Mama," Kanna stated softly before glancing at the sleeping babe "And Akago."

"Come on Kanna lets go eat," Kagome said handing the babe to her daughter before seating herself in the car. "I don't know about you but I am starving."

The girl nodded before sliding into the back seat, her baby brother safely tucked in her arms.

- With Hakudoshi and Shippou-

The two brothers raced down the seemingly empty road. Hakudoshi glanced at his 'younger' brother through the corner of his eye. Raising a hand off the handle bars he clicked a button on the side of his helmet, turning on his speaker.

"Shippou," Hakudoshi raspy voice, due to the speaker, entered his ear. "Were almost home. Would you care to race 'little' brother."

Shippou scowled.

"Who are you calling little?" he questioned with a snarl "Your on."

Both twisted there wrist on there handle bars before going even faster then before. They were right near the High school which their mother would currently be 'attending'.

- Outside the High school- (I forget the name)

Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullens along with another small group of friends watched the road. Apparently a delivery truck crashed and it was blocking anyway out of the parking lot.

"Look's like were stuck," Edward mused

Bella gave a sigh.

"I really wanted to see the house," she stated

"There's lots of time for that," Alice commented cheerfully "But for now we have to wait!"

They waited patiently in silence for the trucks mess to be cleaned up so they could be on their way. All was silent before a shout was heard.

"Hey!" Mike called "Who are those people?"

Curious everyone looked down the road to see two FAST approaching motorcycles. The riders didn't seem to slow down, even after seeing the trucks mess.

"They'll crash if they don't stop," Emmett stated a bit shocked that the riders wouldn't slow down or stop.

Hakudoshi and Shippou had noticed the little 'mess' in the middle of the road.

"Think you can jump it?" Shippou asked in an amused tone.

"Don't underestimate me 'little' brother," Hakudoshi said smug.

Instead of slowing down they sped up. Everyone held their breaths. Were these people blind? Did they not see that they were going to crash.

Twenty miles away.

Fifteen miles.

"Edward they'll crash!" Bella exclaimed

"I know but what can we do?" he asked

Hakudoshi mentally calculated when he would need to jump.

3.

2.

1. Now!

Both brothers lifted the bikes and went sailing over the truck, not noticing the gaping audience they had.

The two riders seemed to go on as if nothing had happened.

"Well," Jessica commented "That's not something you see everyday."

The others nodded. After about an hour the wreckage was cleaned up and they were headed to see the new house.

Instead of going straight home Hakudoshi and Shippou went around Forks. Looking around their new 'home' for the time being.

"It's so bleak," Shippou commented

"Hn." his brother replied

The were just about ten minutes away from home. They could even see the glorious mansion up ahead. What they didn't expect to see though was a small group of people.

"Who are they?" Shippou questioned slowing down so he was going about fifty.

"I would not know," Hakudoshi commented

They were in awe of the new house. It was….magnificent! It was a about three stories and was white with a blue brocade. Flowers were planted all around the house and alongside the large driveway. Vines climbed up the walls and made it look old and regal. Green grass surrounded it. There were large windows in the front but oddly they could not see anything inside. All in all it was a house fit for a king. Or a celebrity.

"Wow!" Alice commented "It's so pretty! Isn't Rosalie?"

"The people have taste," the older vampire commented

"It seems like a nice enough place but who does it belong to?' Emmett questioned while the others decided to take a better look around.

"It belongs to us," a silky voice said.

Turning their heads they saw the two riders from previously. Shippou pulled off his helmet, leaving many girls gaping, and shook his hair. Running a gloved hand through it he sighed.

"Dang," he commented "he did a really good job. She'll be pissed when she finds out how much he spent on the house."

"Can't be helped," Hakudoshi commented and took of his helmet. Unknown to him a girl swooned.

Turning to their 'guests' he narrowed his eyes. Both males walked towards them.

"And who may you be?" he asked Bella in a biting tone.

The Cullens and a few others blinked at his tone.

"We are the Cullens," Alice said cheerfully gesturing to her family "This is Bella, Mike, Jessica, Tyler-"

Hakudoshi raised a hand.

"Thank you for the introductions but we have lots to do. We are also expecting someone important in a few minutes and it'd be best if you leave."

Turning on his heel he left. Shippou sighed.

"Don't mind him," he said with a smirk "Just pissed he had to move. My names Shippou and my endearing brother you have just met was Hakudoshi."

"Shi-ppou?" Alice repeated uncertainly

"We come from Japan." he stated noticing their confused expressions "My name means seven treasures." _In the youkai society anyways_

"How exciting!" Alice exclaimed "Is Forks to your liking. Is it as pretty as Japan?"

"Yes it is but Japan is much more beautiful in my opinion." Shippou commented.

As they chatted The small group left. Only leaving Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie because Edward took Bella home.

"Our old home, it was the best, was surrounded by beautiful flowers," Shippou said "Mom made sure of it. She has a knack for nature."

Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"The flowers around your home are really pretty!" she exclaimed

Shippou's emerald eyes widened.

"Where are my manners. Please come in," he said "mom would kill me if she knew I had done this."

Gracefully striding towards his new home he entered without a thought. The place was colored in warm hues and it was furnished lavishly.

Just then a half naked, _wet,_ Hakudoshi came strolling in. A towel was slung around his neck and all he had on were a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. Which rested quite low on his hips.

Rosalie and Alice's eyes widened. Emmett pouted.

"How come you don't look at me like that?" he whined

Rosalie slapped him across the head and told him to shut up.

"Ever the gentlemen Shippou," Hakudoshi's soft voice rang out "Please come and sit. I apologize for my behavior earlier."

The vampire family gracefully followed to duo who had just as gracefully lead them towards the living room. It was large with a fireplace. Couches of different sizes were placed with around a large glass table. What caught the eyes of the vampires most were three portraits.

The first was of Hakudoshi , Shippou and another man. The man VERY handsome with long silver hair and tattoo's on his pale face. All three of them were standing in what seemed to be a study near a window. All were dressed in formal attire. They looked immensely handsome.

The second portrait was of Hakudoshi and Shippou. They were standing side by side smirking with a beautiful female behind them. She had white hair and skin. Coal black eyes stared back at them.

Finally the last one was of was of a beautiful, very beautiful woman child. She was by a window in a long regal dress that pooled around the chair she sat in. She had long thick ebony hair and flawless skin. Sapphire eyes from what they could make from the portrait.

"Shippou who's that?" Alice asked pointing to Kagome's picture.

Shippou looked up from where Hakudoshi and Emmett were arguing. Apparently Hakudoshi had insulted Emmett's manliness causing them to get in an argument.

"That's our-"

"Mother." a soft voice stated.

Six pair's of heads turned to see Kanna holding Akago. Gracefully walking in she had a scowl.

"Shippou," she stated calmly "You left the door open."

"oops?" the orange head offered.

"Oops indeed Shippou," an amused voice said

"Mama!" the boy exclaimed happily.

The Cullens topaz eyes widened. Turning towards there guests Kagome smiled.

"Nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Uhh not to be rude but aren't you a bit young to be a mother?" Emmett asked curiously.

A melodious laugh was his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

_WOW. I came home and there are like 100 messages waiting for me. Well if you like so much just review some moer and gets another chapter!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last Time:_

"Uhh not to be rude but aren't you a bit young to be a mother?" Emmett asked curiously.

A melodious laugh was his answer.

_Now:_

Kagome gracefully walked towards her sons with the infant in her arms. The vampires instantly stiffened. This woman….her scent. It was so tantalizing. Even better then Bella's. That's when they noticed something to other occupants in the room, not including them, barely had any scents. But if they concentrated hard enough…..oh my. It was divine. Not as good as Kagome's but simply divine.

Hakudoshis lips curled into a smirk.

"Mother," he purred "So great you could join us."

Emmett stared dumbfounded.

"No seriously," he began again "Aren't you a bit young to be having children?"

"Not at all," she responded sitting down then gesturing for them to sit as well. "Now if you'd be so kind as to introduce yourselves…"

"Oh!" Alice said happily fighting off the temptation "I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Emmett and Rosalie, they're married. And finally Jasper!"

"I see," Kagome said with a kind smile. Inside her head she thought of how great this worked to her advantage.

"Well as you know I'm Kagome, this is Shippou, Kanna, Hakudoshi and this little babe of mine here is Akago," she said gesturing to each of the sitting occupants

"What a cute baby!" Alice squealed

Kagome's mind brightened. Akago could do some….investigating. And no one would suspect.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked holding the baby out to Alice.

"May I?" she asked politely

Hakudoshi had a knowing smirk on his face that had Emmett staring at him very intently.

Cradling the babe Alice cooed.

"He's adorable!" she exclaimed

"When the little bastard wants to be," Shippou mumbled but the vampires heard. Rosalie's head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes. Shippou just gave her a grin and a wink.

Akago smiled in his sleep.

"Awwww," Alice cooed.

They stayed for a while and chatted. About simple topics and such. Before they knew it, it was time to go.

"We are so sorry Kagome!" Alice exclaimed "You just moved in and we held you up all this time."

"It's not a problem Alice," Shippou answered eyes twinkling "but please…. _do_ visit soon."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. That double meaning…..

After the Cullens had left Kagome slammed the door and sighed.

"That was unexpected." she commented with a smile.

"Heh," Shippou said with a proud smile "Hakudoshi really screwed up with his 'macho' act. I though, fixed it AND got us closer to our targets. Aren't I amazing?"

He struck a pose and Kagome giggled while Hakudoshi glared. Kanna let a ghost of a smile pass her lips.

"I think we should wait until tomorrow to have Akago tell us what he found," Kanna stated softly "And anyways you have 'school' tomorrow mother…"

Kagome groaned.

"Gods why do you hate me so?" she mumbled before dragging herself up the stairs.

Before hitting the sack Kagome stuck her blue tooth in her ear.

"Dante," she addressed Sesshomaru. In the outside world she had always addressed him as such. Either a habit or just a happening it was always like this.

"Hn?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful news _my lord_" she mocked

"Woman…" he growled out dangerously

She sighed this time. A tired sigh.

"Sesshomaru, be happy. We have the targets under radar. You can even say we've befriended them. But now I need you to tell Kouga that Hakudoshi will be visiting his pack tomorrow and Kanna will be visiting Ayames. How's it going on getting those two mated?" She questioned

"Impossible. That fool Koga is much to stubborn," Sesshomaru stated "Though the news you have given me shall suffice. This Sesshomaru shall pass on your message to the two wolves. But this Sesshomaru questions as to why they are to be visited."

Kagome got under the covers of her bed and moved around until she was comfortable.

"Because," she began flipping through her book that was kept next to her white marble nightstand "They can investigate and get some information. I want everything done properly you know how it its with me."

"Hn." he stated "Then this Sesshomaru bids you farewell."

"I love you to," she said softly with a somewhat mocking tone.

Snuggling into the blanket she closed her eyes ready to sleep.

- At 7:30 in the morning -

"Oh shit!" was heard throughout the house.

Kanna calmly sipped her tea while Hakudoshi read his book. Shippou was munching on his cereal and Akago was asleep in his cradle upstairs.

"Oomph!"

Hakudoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Mother as much as I love you I must say that we need to have a serious talk," he stated

Kagome got a fake wide eyed watery look.

"Are you breaking up with me?" she said in fake sadness

Shippou spit his milk out in a spray and began laughing. Hakudoshi even chuckled while Kanna giggled.

"Sadly," he stated in fake anguish "It is impossible for one to breakup with ones mother. No I wanted to say you need to get up earlier. The time zones have changed."

Sending a small mock glare at her son she stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth. Her outfit was a mid thigh jean skit with knee high round toed pump white boots with stiletto heels. She had a beaded white halter top with blue beads and a simple baby blue jacket. Her hair was up in a ponytail and the only jewelry she had was the Skihon no Tama on a small silver chain, making almost a choker.

" Hakmph dmph phmu!" he said through her toast.

"Mom we don't speak….toastaniese," Shippou stated with a snicker. The boys were in their pajama bottoms while Kanna wore a long silk nightgown.

Swallowing the toast she chugged down a glass of coffee.

"Hot!," she whined before rushing out. Grabbing her messenger bag on the way she rushed out the door.

"Love you!" she called

Jumping into her car she threw her back into the passenger seat. Revving the engine she slammed the car into reverse before peeling out.

Shippou walked out the door and leaned against the frame.

"Think we should tell her that her clock was set for Japanese time and she about…..an hour or two early?" she questioned

They looked at each other.

"Nah." they agreed.

- With the Cullens -

Alice was in deep thought. Why hadn't she seen these new comers in forks? Granted they were the average humans but still…..

And most of all why were there scents so divine? Especially that Kagomes…. It could make even the Volturi go mad.

Shaking her head she turned towards Edward who was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about Edward?" she questioned

His beautiful marble face showed no emotion. His topaz eyes were calm and deep in thought even though they were speeding down the highway, Rosalie's car right next to them with Emmett and Jasper inside.

"Bella," he responded softly "she won't give up on wanting to be immortal…I don't understand why she doesn't just live her normal life. She won't be happy as a vampire I know it. And I can't let her go through so much pain. Even after she met the Volturi she wants to become one." he explained

They arrived at school and waited for the rest of the students to file in. Slowly the parking lot filled up. After a while Bella had joined the two.

"Hey Alice, Edward," she greeted.

"Hey Bella," Alice said back and Edward gave a nod of acknowledgment.

More and more students piled in until there was maybe half an hour before class.

Kagome scowled darkly when she arrived at the school. She had been three hours early! Oh she was NOT cooking any of their favourite foods tonight. Pouting she parked under a tree and flipped her phone.

"Hakudoshi speaking," a smooth velvet voice said

"Oh Hakudoshi," Kagome said in a sickly sweet tone "Would you care to tell me as to WHY no one told me I was THREE hours early?"

There was a squeak in the background along with several crashes and curses. She waited leaning back into the leather seat with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh hey mom!," Shippou said "What's that I can't _krshsk_ I'm sorry probably bad _srhshsh_ oh wow some really bad signaling call you later love you bye!"

Snapping her phone shut she sighed. Tossing it in the back of her hoodless car she leaned back in the leather seat and looked towards the tree. There where a few places where she could see a bit of sun wafting through. Smiling she closed her eyes as the breeze blew. Unconsciously sending her scent across the small town.

From where Edward was standing Bella felt him stiffen next to her. His hands were clenched tightly together. The same apparently went for Alice.

"Edward?" she questioned "What's wrong?"

She turned to see a group staring intently on a blue car. It was hoodless and from where she could see the driver was leaning back in the car looking up.

"Who's that?" she questioned

"I don't believe it," Emmett said shocked "It's Kagome!"

"Kagome?" Edward growled "Kagome who?"

Giving a yawn Kagome opened the door to her car. Grabbing her messenger bag she slipped it over her shoulders and began walking towards the office where she would get her information on the new school.

Gracefully walking through the open crowd she hummed. Bella watched with slight envy with the rest of the other girls. The guys were a bit dazed.

Passing the Cullens her eye momentarily caught Alice's eye. The other girl gave a smile which she returned.

_There eyes were black yesterday_…she mused still walking_…but now there a topaz colour. Interesting…_

Walking into the office she saw a woman working at the desk.

"Hello," she greeted softly

The woman's head snapped up and she smiled.

"Why you must be Kagomes Higurashi," she said trying to pronounce her name as best as she could. "I hope I pronounced that right."

"You did," she said with a smile

"Well here is a map and your schedule," she stated "Get this signed by all your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day ok?"

"Yes ma'am," she said politely before looking over at her schedule. First period, biology.

Sighing she found the biology room. Quickly knocking on the door she waited for it to open.

Everyone in the glass watched as their teacher grumbled about being disturbed. Opening the door they saw Kagome.

"Sorry for interrupting you class sir," she said politely

"It's ok," he said

Smiling brightly that left him dazed she walked in.

"You can sit with Bella Swan and Edward Cullen," he instructed pointing to the two seated individuals "But first write your name on the board and tell us yourself."

Taking a piece of chalk she wrote her name on the board. The cursive looked like a horses mane through the wind. Graceful.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi," she explained "I came from Japan for certain purposes. I like many things, to many to be listed and I doubt your teacher would be to happy if I took up all the time. So if you'd like to know anything about me just ask."

Mike raised his hand.

"Where do you live?" he questioned

She turned her head to the side.

"Well if you know about that new one that was built just outside of Forks then that's where."

Turning towards Bella and Edward she walked forward then sat in her seat. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed throughout the period that Edward had moved as far away from her as possible and was clutching the desk so tightly it was about to break.

The biology was easy. It was a review of diffusion an osmosis. Leaning back she studied her surroundings. This Bella person seemed to be interesting it was as if she knew about the Cullens being vampires. She had her work cut out for her.

The bell rang and Kagome glanced down at her schedule. Physical Education. Perfect. From what she heard Alice and Edward were in the class along with Bella.

Gathering her books she stopped as a shadow loomed over her. Looking up she saw a girl and a boy.

"Hi," the girl introduced "I'm Jessica and this is Mike."

"Hi," Kagome said brightly

"So what do you have for your next class Kagome?," Jessica said the foreign name

"Gym," she replied as they walked down the hall.

"Cool," Mike said "We have that to."

Smiling Kagome noticed there anxious looks.

"Go ahead," she said startling them " I know you want to ask me something."

Jessica looked sheepish.

"Well we were wondering how you could afford such a nice house," she explained "Because we didn't see any parents yesterday and…."

"It's because of my grandpa," she lied "He and my friend Dante thought it be best if I went aboard for while to see other countries and their living."

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"So is this Dante person someone special?" she asked with a smile implying something

Kagome blushed. Not because of how she implied Sesshomaru but of how funny it would be if he actually heard her. Jessica though misinterpreted the blush and just smiled.

Kagome groaned suddenly.

"I can't participate in a skirt," she complained

"Oh it's ok," Jessica said "I have extra shorts and a t-shirt. We're about the same size so it'll fit."

"Thanks," she replied "Hey can I ask you something? Are you friends with Bella Swan?"

Jessica stiffened.

"Was," she said heatedly "Ever since she started dating Edward Cullen all she does is hang out with that family. It's as if we're not good enough anymore or something. She just ditched us for her perfect boyfriend and his family."

Kagome frowned.

"That's not right," she said.

Jessica nodded and they went into the changing room. Quickly changing both girls happily chatted away until it was time to get started Jessica's clothes were a bit tight for Kagome but it was fine with the miko.

"Ok folks," the gym teacher instructed "Today we'll be playing tennis."

There were two teams. Edward, Bella, Alice and some others were on a team while Kagome and her new friends were on the other. There were matches between the two and whoever won the most won the 'tournament' so to speak.

It was double teams. Jessica and Kagome verse Angela and Bella. Bouncing the ball a couple times Kagome got ready. Throwing it up high she hit it hard. Bella was barely able to shoot it back before falling over but she did. Jessica shot it right back and Angela back handed it. Kagome whacked it back and this time they missed. Let the games begin.

In the end Kagome and Jessica won by a landslide. There were cheers for the two. Kagome watched as Edward and Alice play. Carefully watching she noticed they glided almost.

_Interesting_…she thought

"Last Match!" their teacher yelled "Kagome and Jessica verse Alice and Edward.!"

There were cheers and shouts. Kagome locked eyes with Edward. Their stare never wavered as she threw up the ball it hit it with as much force as she could. He hit it right back and for the next little while it went like that. Back and forth and back and forth. It was as if they were the only two playing. Jessica and Alice wisely stayed out of the match.

Finally Edward managed to land one an Kagome just as the bell rung. Giving a happy smile she turned around and marched towards Jessica who looked excited.

"Wow Kagome!" she exclaimed handing the girl a towel "That was amazing! Not many people can keep up the Cullens."

Kagomes smiled.

"To tell you the truth I think I was lucky," she said "He can hit hard."

Opening her hand she showed the slight bruise forming. Jessica scowled.

"That was mean of him!" she exclaimed

"It's fine Jess," she said "it'll heal. Anyway after school I was wondering if you'd like to come shopping with me. The decorators though they did a good job forgot some things."

"Sure!" the girl bubbled happy to shop with her new friend.

It was lunch time so they headed towards the cafeteria. Grabbing a pop with a large slice of pizza Kagome sat with Jessica and her group. She was introduced to everyone and after evading all the moves the guys made on her they started talking.

"No I think blue curtains would be better if it's for a baby boys room lavender would make it to girly," Jessica suggested

Angela agreed. Kagome had invited her and the other girl, who's name she forgot to come shopping with them. They were surprised when the other girl had agreed whole heartedly.

"Yes but Ak-" Kagome was cut off when her phone rang.

Flipping it open she saw it was Sesshomaru.

"Dante," she greeted and instantly the whole table quieted down.

_Where are you?_ he questioned

"School where else?"

_Have you found out more information?_ he asked

"Yep," she said taking a bite from her pizza "So how was your day?"

_Interesting…._he trailed off

She raised an eyebrow

"Care to elaborate?" she asked

_I threw Kouga out of this Sesshomaru's forty story building._

Choking on her pizza her eyes bugged out before she threw her head back and laughed. It was a sweet sound.

"You did what?" she gasped still laughing

_Threw him out of the window. The boy was being impossible. He had suggested rather falling out of the building then mate Ayame. This Sesshomaru granted his wish._

She laughed again.

"Is he ok?" she asked

_He shall live…._

"Well look I have to go," she said

_Hn._

He hung up.

"So Kagomes who was that?" Jessica questioned waggling her eyebrows as she leaned against the table.

"Dante," she answered with a laugh "Called to check up on me. Really sweet. Hilarious thing he told me."

"Wanna tell us?" she asked

"Ok well Dante and I were trying to set up one of his friends with one of mine. They are like perfect for each other but the guy is really denying his love for her. See the story is REALLY sweet.," she explained "When they were young he saved her from a bunch of….thugs."

"Oh wow," Angela commented

"Well anyways," Kagomes said back to her story "It so happened that on that night it was the night of the lunar rainbow. The lunar rainbow is absolutely beautiful! It's when at night a beautiful rainbow shines across the sky and moon. Breathtaking. Well anyways, on that night he made a promise to her. That when they were older he would lover her, cherish her and one day marry her."

"Oh my god!" Jessica and some of the rest squealed "That is SOOOOOOOOOO romantic! Tell us more! Tell us more!"

Kagome laughed again.

"Well it just so happened that after they had grown up he had met me. And forgot all about his promise. I felt like shit I'm telling you. I wasn't even interested but he seemed to have an infatuation with me. One that I couldn't return," she explained with a sigh.

"But it's not your fault!" Jessica cried

"Relax Jess," Kagomes told her "Well anyways now it's up to Dante to bring them back together. For good this time. I'm already planning the wedding."

Some of the girls sighed and got dreamy looks. Ones that Kagome remembered to easily.

Across the cafeteria Edward Cullen and his family had listened intently to the story.

"A lunar rainbow?" Rosalie asked incredulous " I have never heard of such thing."

"Maybe we can ask Carlisle," Jasper suggested softly

"Or maybe Edward can take a peek in her mind," Emmett suggested

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to only using our powers when needed," he asked

"That hasn't stopped you before Edward," Bella commented with a grin.

Sighing the young vampire concentrated. Searching out the minds in the cafeteria he found the one he was looking for.

Bella watched adoringly as her boyfriend concentrated. All of the sudden he grabbed his head and his eyes flew open.

"Damn," he hissed "That hurt!"

"Edward!" Alice exclaimed "What happened."

"I tried looking into her mind," he explained "But I couldn't so I tried harder. I got a mental shock to the brain."

He turned around to look at Kagome who was surprisingly staring at him with hard eyes. He read her message loud and clear.

_Stay out. Or else._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the late update pplz. I just got over a BUSY month. And now another has come. But I've had some time to update so I hope you enjoy._

_Pairing I'm THINKING of, not sure though:_

_Edward/Kagome_

_Shippou/Alice_

_Kanna/Jasper_

_Bella/Jacob-defiantly not a hundred percent_

_Hakudoshi/ Ooc_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Last Time:**_

He turned around to look at Kagome who was surprisingly staring at him with hard eyes. He read her message loud and clear.

_Stay out. Or else._

_**Now:**_

After the lunch incident everyone was tensed. The Cullen family was on high alert. Something wasn't right and they didn't like it. At all.

Currently Jasper and Kagome were in art class. She right next to him. The young vampire was having the hardest time ever with her tantalizing scent. Kagome noticed the poor boys distress.

"What could it be though?" she slightly murmured to herself. Then she remembered something Shippou and other demons had told her.

_Flashback_

"_Why are all these demons staring at me?" Kagome whined_

"_Because mama," Shippou explained "Your scent is just divine. It's a mix of cinnamon, apple and power. Lesser demons would have attacked by now just because of that."_

"_To think good hygiene has nearly killed me," she muttered to herself. Shippou laughed out loud._

_End Flashback_

Her eyes widened in realization. Oh that must be the reason. While the teacher explained the assignment she slowly let a bit of her power flow.

A strange calmness suddenly fell over Jasper. When he looked around he noticed Kagome staring at him, giving him a knowing smile. The girl quickly turned her attention back though, but not before giving him a wink.

He was startled. Very startled. So many emotions raged in him. Thankfullness, suspicion, curiosity and lastly anxiety. Did she know about the Cullens? Did she know their secrets? For now he would store this piece of information in the back of his mind. Until he had time to tell the rest of the family anyways.

"Ok class," the art teacher explained "The assigment today is a fun one. Today I want you to draw either yourself or someone else in a setting. Not any ordinary setting though. One from the past. I'm talking feudal time students. You draw a princess in a castle, a knight on his stead. Anything but it has to be from far back. And yes you don't have to draw only from the English history. I'm sure that the Japanese have wonderful stories of the past, right Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, slightly embarrassed.

"You can paint, sketch, draw, anything," the teacher said "Now go!"

Kagome grabbed a medium sized canvas and thought. She wanted to paint something meaningful.

Jasper watched as emotions swirled around the strange girl. Fondness, sadness, but lastly guilt.

Guilt? Why would she be guilty of drawing something?

As the class began chatting and drawing his attention drew away from her to his blank canvas. Might as well start.

- Half an hour later -

The teacher went around looking at each piece the students were working on. A frown was planted after looking at the paintings, sketches and drawings. They were all so boring. For the girls it was always the princess and for the boy it was a king or knight. Could they not do something more imaginative? Sighing the teacher went over to Kagome, an promptly went slack jawed.

"Oh my," he said with wide eyes "Oh my."

Kagome had drawn the last scene she had witnessed between Sango and Kohaku. It was heart wrenching to say the least. They were both in their slayers outfits, with their masks and weapons. A dark forest was their setting and a small pool of blood painted the ground. Sango had her giant boomerang dropped on the ground. She was kneeling on the ground cradling her little brothers dying body. Tears streamed both their faces, and Kohaku had a sad smile. His sickle lay before him on his side, the tip painted with blood.

"Oh my," the teacher said again. "Everyone stop what your doing and come see this."

Kagome wanted to pull out her hair when everyone surrounded her.

"Kagome," the teacher said as ever ooed and awed over the painting "Is their a specific story behind this piece?"

Kagome stopped her mental rant and looked with sad blue eyes.

"Yes there is," she replied "The story is that five hundred years ago an evil man controlled this little boy. Either by some strange power or brainwash. The boy was forced to kill his whole village, and he did except his sister who survived. She vowed she would free her little brother from the mans grasp. Though it was painful for her. Every time they encountered becloud remember her. The only family she had didn't even know her and it broke her heart. In the end she had to kill him."

"What a sad tale," the teacher commented "May I keep this painting?"

The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Kagome grabbed the painting.

"I'm sorry but no," she said grabbing her other things "It's too important to me."

Brushing past the teacher she was startled when she was grabbed by none other then Jasper.

"Yes?" she said

He stared at her for a moment, as if searching for something before letting her go.

"Your painting is beautiful." he commented before leaving.

Suddenly she was curious as to what Jasper had painted. Going over to his table she gave an ironic chuckle. He drew himself. As one of those movie vampires. Shaking her head she left.

After packing everything in her messenger bag she tossed the bag in the trunk and waited for the girls. They were going shopping after all.

Leaning back against the black leather seat she stared up, lost in memories and thoughts. A single tears slid down her cheek. She shook her head. No those memories and people are long gone, just like her past. Just like it should be.

"Hey Kagome!" Jessica said rushing over, Angela and Lauren hot on her heels.

"Sorry we're late," Angela panted "Teacher kept us in."

"Stupid idiot," Lauren muttered

Kagome just laughed it off.

"Get in and let's go," she urged

Jessica and Lauren took the backseat and Angela the front.

"So where are we going," asked Kagome as she peeled out of the driveway.

"Seattle," Lauren said "That's were the best mall is."

Kagome looked at her digital clock. It was one thirty. If she went fast enough they'd get their in an hour and a half.

"Ok buckle up," she instructed "I want to get their as fast as we can."

Slamming the gas pedal she zoomed off, the girls squealed.

"You barely notice how fast we go," Angela commented "It's such a smooth ride."

"Yup," Kagome said smiling. "Let's listen to some music."

Popping in a CD 'Disturbia' came one.

"Oh!" Jessica said happily "I love this song. It's sad though what happened between Chris Brown and Rhianna though isn't it?"

The rest of the ride was spent debating over the relationship between the two stars. Kagome shook her head and look in her rearview mirror. A silver Volvo and a red Mercedes were zooming behind her just as fast as she was going.

"Hey Jess," Kagome said taking a quick turn and noticing the cars followed "Do you know anyone with a silver Volvo or a red Mercedes?"

" Edward and Rosalie," she told her puzzled "Why?"

"Just asking," Kagome said with narrowed eyes.

Speeding up they arrived in Seattle a good thirty minutes before expected. Parking her car, Kagome noticed the two cars also stopped and parked a few miles away. Grabbing her credit card and slipping it into one of her pockets she smiled at the girls.

"Where to first?" she questioned

"Let's eat," Lauren suggested "I'm starved and cafeteria food does not fill someone up."

"I agree," Kagome said. On cue her stomach rumbled and the girls laughed.

"There's this Italian place down there," Angela indicated "It's really great. Awesome food to!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jessica questioned

Dragging the girls down the street they entered the resurant. Delicous smells wafted through the air.

"Damnit woman I said sugar!" a mans voice roared from the kitchen "NOT salt! Sugar!"

Kagome froze then smiled.

"I know that person." she commented waiting for the man to come out.

"Who the head chef?" Angela questioned as they waited to be seated.

Suddenly a handsome man, around his late twenties came out. He was fairly tall and well built, for a chef. He had tanned skin and dark green eyes with black hair.

"Miguel?" Kagome questioned earning the attention of the chef. The man froze and turned to Kagome with a wide smiling showing his white teeth.

"Kagome!" he cried swooping her into a hug and kissing both cheeks "Senora!"

"Miguel!" she cried kissing both cheeks "Mi amigo! How are you?"

"Wonderful now that I have seen you beautiful face," he said with a smile. Leading them to one of his best tables he sat down with her and the girls.

"I thought you were in Italy," Kagome questioned "How did you move to Seattle?"

"Ah," he said "Well you see Senora, my Italian bussniess had bloomed wonderfully. So I decided to come here to Seattle to open a new shop. Now my sister is taking care of the shop there. But what are you doing here?"

"Dante sent me," she relpied "I can't wait to see Maria. You must bring her over to my house. Acutally bring your whole family!"

"Ah mama would be so pleased to see you," he said "But now I must be getting back to the kitchens. The buffoons there are hopeless. Order anything you wish it'll be on the house!"

With a graceful turn he left and went to the kitchens.

"Wow," Jessica commented "How do you know him?"

"He want Dante's personal chef before he decided he wanted to start a business," she replied "Let's order."

Once they ordered and chatted while waiting for the food they failed to notice the Cullens, and Bella, seated a few tables away from them.

While Bella pondered on what to order the Cullens pondered about Kagome. What Jasper had told them earlier had startled them and they decided to follow them. But unknown to them Kagome knew they were there.

After eating and giving comliments to Miguel they left, the Cullens going after them every step of the way.

Entering an infant store the girls looked over for clothing for Akago They were a bit shocked when they heard that she had children but accepted her anyways. How could you not? Kagome was so kind and had a warmth to her everyone was drawn into.

Jessica held up an adorable overall set. It came with small shoes, a baby blue t-shirt and jean overalls.

"This is adorable!" she squealed

Kagome agreed and they continued looking. A few minutes later she caught the Cullens and Bella running towards an ally. Making the excuse of needing to make a call she quickly slipped outside and went after them.

Quickly taking a left in the dark ally she whipped out her cellphone. Putting it on record she kneeled and looked around the corner, recording away.

"It was a newborn," Edward snarled "And by the looks of it, they got that girl."

"Damnit," Emmett hissed "That's like the hundreth one this week. What does Victoria want exactly?"

"Bella obviously," Rosalie added

_Victoria?_ Kagome questioned _Whi's Victoria? And what's a newborn._

"But why is she still after me?" Bella whimpered hugging Edward tightly, who wrapped his arms around her.

"We killed her mate while protecting you," Alice explained "She want's revenge."

_Mate?_ Kagome inquired _So vampires can mate. Interesting…._

"I still don't understand," Bella said "Why are they out for my blood?"

Edward shrugged.

"It's different from other humans, it's different" he explained

_So this Bella girl has some type of blood that makes vampires crave it? _Kagome pondered _I'll need to get a sample to send to Sesshomaru…._

"Speaking of blood have you noticied how divine-" Emmett began

"Shutup!" Rosalie hissed "There's someone there."

Six heads swiveled towards the spot where Kagome had been. She was long gone.

"Oh no," Bella said worriedly "Do you think anyone heard…"

"I doubt it," Alice said "We were quiet enough…."

But if only they knew the technology Kagome had in her dispose. Technology that can record any sound within a hundred mile distance.

Snapping the phone shut Kagome went back into the store where the girls had an armload of clothing and soft blankets along with some toys. Smiling she paid for them and they went on with their shopping.

After a few hours she dropped the girls at their homes and headed towards her own. As she drove down the dark road she looked in her rearview mirrior. Something or someone was following her. And by the looks of it, it was a female with flaming red hair. Speeding up she grabbed her phone and took a quick picture.

Then she noticed something. The female didn't seem to be after he, but the red Mercedes and silver Volvo in front of her.

Raising an eyebrow she decided to follow. This would be interesting…..


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. Thanks for all the support guys I'm not really sure what to say. Well some GREAT news. I've gotten through my extremely busy month and will hopefully be able to update sooner. Hopefully.

Pairing I'm THINKING of, not sure though:

Edward/Kagome

Shippou/Alice

Kanna/Jasper

Bella/Jacob-defiantly not a hundred percent

Hakudoshi/ Ooc

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Last Time:**_

Raising an eyebrow she decided to follow. This would be interesting…..

_**Now:**_

Slowing down her blue Mercedes, Kagome looked around. Edward and Rosalies cars were parked a few feet in front of hers. Apparently they had entered the forest and judging by the tracks so had the female.

Opening the car door she stepped out, leaving her key in the engine incase she needed to make a quick get away. Going around the car she popped open the trunk.

At first glance it looked like any normal trunk, but Kagome knew better. Placing her hand on the inside she blindly patted around until her hand came in contact with something, a switch. Flicking the switch she watched as the bottom slid to the side to show a compartment underneath.

Glancing around quickly she got to work. Snatching a long black cloak she wrapped it around herself. Enchantched with Sesshomaru's own youkai no scent could be deteced when worn. Bringing the long hood over her head, and covering her eyes she snatched up the other essentials she'd need.

Specialized mini camcorder. It was about 5 inches in length a 5 in width. It could take pictures and record videotapes at the same time. Courtesy of Shippou, her masterminded genius.

Closing the trunk she swiftly and soundlessly ran into the forest, looking for their auras. After what seemed like forever in searching she finally found them. Hiding behind a tree surrounded behind thick branches and leaves she clicked on the camcorder and began taping everything.

"Mmmmm what a divine scent," Victoria purred, licking her lips. The two newborns on either side of her shivered uncontrollably. They would have attacked if not for Victoria having a tight leash on them both.

"Victoria," Edward snarled pushing Bella back. Kagome inwardly snorted of how much it reminded her of Inuyasha and her self. Emmett and Edward were up face to face with Victoria while Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were behind them, guarding Bella.

Emmett looked like a bear ready to attack. Every muscle was visibly tense and he himself was on high alert.

"What do you want?" Alice questioned soflty yet strongly.

Victoria started circling around the group, like hunteress would her prey. The newborns closely followed eyeing Bella with the keenest of interests.

"What do you think I want?" Victoria questioned "You murdered James for that pathetic _human_ girl. What use is she to you? In a blink she'll be gone and you'll be all alone. But for then she'll be your little _pet_. Am I right?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. _James?_ she questioned _Just who is James? And why was he killed?_

Emmett gave a warning snarl but Victoria laughed it off.

"Oh hush," she said stopping her circulation around them. "Bella, isn't that her name? You know your nothing but a toy to them, to amuse them until your gone? And do you know why? It's because your unique. Their _powers_ don't work on you, so they decided to play around with you before you….._expire._"

"That's a lie!" Bella shouted feebly "Edward loves me, and I love him. He'll turn me into a vampire so we can be together!"

Apparently that must have been the funniest thing Victoria had ever heard because she cackled uncontrollably.

"_Love_," she spat "Love is not between a feeble human and a vampire. And what makes you think he won't kill you in the process of changing you? Your blood sings to him. It entices him. Poor boy, must have to stop himself from murdering you on the spot and feasting on your blood. I myself am having quite a difficult time."

Bellas brown eyes swiveled to Edwards own topaz ones in fear. Edward gave her a hard, but reassuring look.

"Why you-" Emmett began but was cut off when a wolfs howl was heard. Kagome watched with keen eyes as five massive wolves sprung into the clearing of sorts. The were growling viciously and snapping their jaws at Victoria.

"Paul, Jared, Embry, Sam, Jacob!" Bella exclaimed

_More?_ Kagome thought raising her eyebrow _These wolves….are the part of Kougas descended pack?_

The wolves seemed to momentarily leave but they came back, in the form of five humans. They only seemed to be wearing pants from what she could tell .Kagomes head was swimming with all the new information and truthfully she was getting a headache.

"Bloodsucker," Jacob snarled harshly

"Flea bag," Edward snapped

Bella gave a moan of annoyance.

"Can't you get along for one minute?" she asked

"Not our fault that those fleabags smell so bad," Rosalie retorted

"Atleast we aren't leeches," Paul snapped

If Kagome knew any better she'd think that they'd forgotten about Victoria. But that was not the case. Sam turned his attention from the Cullen family to Vicotira and her minions.

"We gave you a warning last time," he said calmly "Now we'll kill you."

And the would've if not for the large distraction that happened. Large distraction meaning Kagome's cellphone went off.

_Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder_

_Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under_

_Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered_

_So if you must falter be wise_

Instincts kicked in and before the vampires and wolves had time to comprehend what was happening she had sprung into action.

Stopping the camcorder she shoved the small device in one of the many pockets the cloak had. Letting her miko chi flow she made a long blue ropelike weapon.

Sam and the rest watched on high alert as something glowed blue. Then the figure darted behind the tree which was behind Victoria and her minions.

Spinning the blue rope Kagome threw it over her shoulder and around the tree. As the other end came on her other side she pulled it hard and ignored the screams of the two newborns as they were purified. She had no time to lose. Time to make her escape. But just to be precautious……

Edward snarled as everyone was hit with some unknown forced throwing them back. They had watched in shocked awe as the newborns turned to dust. Just as they were about to follow the figure they had been thrown back.

"What was that?" Emmett snarled forgetting about Victoria who had made her escape when the newborns were purified.

"I don't know about you leeches," Paul bit out "But I'm going to find out."

All five wolves ran and in the process changed into their large bestial forms, chasing whoever or whatever had been there. The vampires, not ones to be outdown, grabbed Bella and chased after the wolves.

Something or someone had seen them. And if they had to, they'd kill them to keep their secrets just that. Secrets.

* * *

Blood was pumping through her veins and her heart threatened to burst. Her eyes were darting wildely and she for once in a long time felt fear.

It was exhilarating and made her feel alive.

Slamming down on her breaks Kagome darted out of her car and into her house. Practically ripping the door off it's hinges she meet the curious eyes of her children. Ignoring them she ran upstairs to her room.

First she needed to rid herself of the evidence. Namley showering till her scent was back to it's normal self then burning the cloak and the clothing she wore. She could take no risks. If the Cullens and their not so little wolf friends suspected her she would be in for a hell of a time, even without confirming their suspicions.

After stepping out in her bathrobe she wobbled to her bedside table. Taking the glass of water there she took a large sip. Taking a few calming breaths she sat down and massaged her temples.

Never had she felt such sensations not before her past trips to the feudal era anyway. Glancing at the seemingly innocent camcorder she snorted. Running a hand through her hair she sighed. Quickly changing into a silk nightgown she went downstairs, the camcorder clutched in her hand like it was a lifeline.

Hakudoshi rasied a brow from where he was sitting. Kanna rocked a sleeping Akago and Shippou was playing video games.

"Care to explain what that was about mother?" he questioned

"Take a look for yourself," she said. Grabbing her special laptop she quickly plugged in the camcorder and swiftly downloaded the video. Tossing it to Shippou she said one word.

"Destroy,"

Shippou gleefully encased the small item in a swirl of blue foxfire. Mother was right. No evidence at all. Even the smallest thing could get her and them caught, and that wouldn't be good.

After sending the file to Sesshomaru she left the others to watch the video. But not before reminding them to visit Kouga.

"And," she said as an after thought "Take careful note of the wolves. I want you to ask Kouga and Ayame about them."

Nodding the watched the screen like hawks. They knew to delete the video without being told so, Kagome went to the kitchen for a small snack.

Leaning against the counter she bit into her peanut butter and honey sandwich. Hey, so what if she was an all powerful miko? Doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy the simple things in life did it?

The Cullen family. So far she had encountered all the 'children'. But the 'mother' and 'father' she had yet to meet. Tommorow was school but she could easily skip. And these wolves, for some reason they had her hairs standing on end.

Remembering she had a call before her , 'grand' escape, she flipped open her phone and pressed a button to replay the message.

" _One new message"_ the montone voice said

_Hey Kagome, it's Kouga….(soud of wheezing and coughing)…tell that Sesshomaru that..(cough) I'm going to kick his royal ass for throwing me out of the window and- (rustling) Whoa. What the hell, Ayame? How'd you get here? What the hell woman get away from me! (more ruslting) I said no dammit! Kagooooome! Help me! (crashes and curses) AHHHHHH!-_

"_End of Message"_

Raising an eyebrow an amused grin worked it's way onto her face. Ayame must have heard about poor Kouga's predicement and decided to help. Poor Kouga indeed.

The sound of soft padding footsteps alerted her that someone entered the kitchen. Turning her head she caught site of Kanna approaching her with Akago. The infants eyes adorably looked around. Smiling she took her babe from her daughter.

Kannas emotionless coal eyes watched her mother.

"Akago has found some interesting information about the Cullens," she said softly, sitting down on one of the barstool chairs.

"Hmmm," Kagome said distractedly, rocking her babe.

Kanna stared at her mother. She thanked every Kami every day she'd met her. Someone who cared for her, and showed her the true meaning of love. She didn't care if she came from Naraku but gave her a chance, like no one else would.

A person like Kagome was one in a million and even then you couldn't find anyone as good as her. Her heart was like a diamond, indestructible and her love was just like that. But even diamonds could break and hers did.

So much pain her mother went through. She had to first watch as each and everyone of her comrades died before her eyes before they were revived by the Shikon. But pain like that never went away. Her heart had belonged to the Inuyasha but she knew she would never be first, no matter how much he loved her. And she would always be the eternal guardian of the Jewel.

She vaguely remembered when Kagome refused to look at a mirrior because she saw Kikyou. Her mother was a strong woman. But that didn't prevent the shards of her diamond heart from being scattered, hoping one day that a special someone would put them back together.

"You know that their death anniversaries are a month away," Kanna said softly

Kagome stiffened visibly. She lowered her face so her bangs hid her eyes. Akago looked up to his mother as he felt two drops of moisture land on his face. Kagome finally looked up and tears pooled her eyes.

"I know Kanna," she whispered in a broken tone "I know."

Standing up slowly Kanna gathered her mother in a loose embrace, letting her own tears slide down her porcelain cheeks thinking about the pain of the past. That was how the two boys found them, crying and remembering the past.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat back in his large leather chair. He had recived the video Kagome had sent him and found it most interesting.

Kagome.

Just who was she to him? What was she to him. As he stared out at Tokyo from his large office window he pondered about the past, his past, their past. Next month on this day would mark the death anniversaries of her and his own comrades.

How much pain and hurt had they all gone through? Bound by the strings of destiny they watched as their worlds went into turmoil by none other then Naraku.

Naraku.

The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. The vile hanyou had caused years of unforgettable pain and destruction. He was the cause of Inuyasha and Kikyou's plight.

Inuyasha.

His little half demon half-brother. How he regrets misjudging him. He was a bad brother. When the world was shunning him for what he was he to looked down upon him. But in the end it was he who delivered the final blow thus ending evils rein on the world.

Sesshomaru didn't know what fate had in store for them but he knew it wasn't all fun and games. Why was it now that he had discovered about the Cullen family and the Volturi? Destiny was showing some path and he along with the others would wearily have to follow along it and see where it took them.

But one thing was for sure. Fate had something in store for Kagome, himself, her family and the Cullens. Because like a master puppeter fate was pulling their strings until something happened.

Something big. And until then Fate would play it's games and Destiny would toy around with the creatures of earth. Only time will tell what would happen.

Only time will tell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well I have people objecting to the pairings and some no. Sooooo screw thinking ahead! Live in the present! As the story progresses I'll see where I end up with the pairings. After all a good story doesn't need to be solely based on a couples love!……..And Inuyasha and Kikyou DO NOT COUNT! Nyah!_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Last Time:**_

_Something big. And until then Fate would play it's games and Destiny would toy around with the creatures of earth. Only time will tell what would happen._

_Only time will tell._

_**Now:**_

Sapphire eyes groggily opened. As soon as they met the sun's fierce glare though, they quickly shut. Groaning the owner of the eyes turned over in her large bed, slowly she opened her eyes again. Sitting up, Kagome rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Giving a long yawn and stretching she slipped out of bed. As soon as she did a knock was heard at the door.

Padding towards the large oak door she opened it, and came face to face with her son, Hakudoshi.

"Good morning," she said sleepily "Why are you up so early?"

Hakudoshi began his explanation, "You had said that you were not going to school today, mother. Shippou and I have though this out and we think it's a bad idea. The Cullens maybe suspicious. We'll take care of the mother and father."

She was a bit taken aback but complied none the less. Shooing him out of her room she quickly took care of her morning tasks. Take a shower, brush teeth, brush hair and blow dry hair.

Scanning through her closet she grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, and white and blue tank top to layer. Slipping into her chosen outfit she gave herself a once over in the mirror.

Opening the door to her large bedroom she peeked out into the equally large hall. Closing the door behind her she walked down the hall until she reached a dark blue door. Opening it she walked into what could be described as a babys dream room. Books, toys and large plushies littered the shelves and overflowed from treasure chests. The white rocking chair in the corner was covered in small animal plushies, while the blue carpeted ground was littered with building blocks and train sets.

Smiling she gingerly stepped over everything until she came to the white cradle. Peering down she saw her sleeping son, on his tummy and little fists clenched at his sides.

Softly stroking his soft lavender hair she gave him a peck on the head. Slowly his eyes opened revealing stunning eyes. Giving a yawn so adorable even the hardest of mothers would sqeaul at, he turned over. Rubbing a small hand, he swept the sleep from his eyes. Giving another yawn he looked up expectantly at him mother.

Kagome couldn't help but squeal at the sight her baby boy made. Dressed in adorable one piece pajamas with a sleeping puppy on the front she grabbed him and cuddled him to her chest.

"Good morning Akago," she said softly rocking him. The infant, Akago, gave another yawn before snuggling into her shoulder.

"Good morning mother," he said sleepily. Cradling her son against her shoulder she left the room and swiftly, yet gracefully, flew down the stairs. Giving a bright smile to Kanna, who returned it with her own tentative one, she strode into the large living room.

Placing Akago on the soft white carpet she brought some books, a few rattles and a stuffed bear over to him on the ground.

"Play with this until I have your milk," she told him. In all the time she was with the small infant she still couldn't believe he loved to play with toys such as those. Akago scrunched his face cutely before grabbing a rattle and nodding in childish agreement.

"Oh," Kagome said turning back and addressing the infant, "We have to go and get you registered in a day care today."

Akagos eyes widened at the mention of daycare and he involuntarily shuddered. The over excited women and overly colorful toys and walls scared him. Looking back to see his mother enter the kitchen he propped himself on his knees and hands and began crawling away, rattle in hand. He'd rather burn in hell then go to daycare.

As he continued to make his 'grand escape', he noticed he was floating. At a closer inspection he saw he was being lifted up by his older adopted brother, Shippou. The handsome fox boy gave him a large cunning smirk. His orange hair was spiked and green emerald eyes shone brightly.

"Where'd ya think your going _lil guy_?" he taunted "Does this have anything to do with mom putting you in daycare?"

Akago, being the completely helpless infant that he was, did the one thing any other brave and courageous infant would do. Taking his rattle he shook it a few times before bopping Shippou's nose with it, and hard.

Kagome was startled when she heard a cry from the living room. Leaving everything that she had been attending to, she rushed in on a most amusing sight. Akago was mercilessly beating Shippou with his rattle.

"Why you litte-," the orange haired young demon growled. "I'll ki-"

He was cut off as Akago whacked him on the nose again with his rattle. "Stop doing that!" he exclaimed. Kagome just gave an amused smile and went back to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Kanna had taken up where she had left off on the cooking. Smiling, mother and daughter worked on breakfast together.

* * *

Isabella Swan shot out of bed when her alarm clock rung. Jumping out she rushed to the bathroom to take care of her morning duties. Once done she donned a simple t-shirt and jeans before rushing downstairs. Charlie sat there at their dining table, mulling over a newspaper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she mumbled striding over to the stove and began preparing breakfast before Edward arrived and picked her up to go to school.

Charlies calculating eyes swept over Bellas form. Sighing internally to himself he leaned back and cursed in his mind. Edward Cullen. The name left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was because of him his little girl had gone through so much. Yet, Bella still loved him.

He was brought out of his musings when a plate was set in front of him. Bella was giving him a curious look, one that he brushed off. Shrugging the teen took her place at the table.

Breakfast was eaten in silence until a horns honk alerted the two that Edward had arrived to pick up Bella. The teens eyes brimmed with happiness and she grabbed her plate and deposited in the sink before grabbing her book bag and bidding farewell to her father.

* * *

Kagome, after finishing washing the dishes, quickly gathered her books and was ready to head off but her fox of a son stopped her.

"Wait!" he exclaimed happily "I gotta tell you something!"

Raising an eyebrow she gestured for him to continue. Shippou smiled cunningly before whipping out a small black looking…….rock?

"A rock?" she voiced out in disbelief. Shippou seemed to pout before shaking his head.

"Nuh uh," her master mind of a son said smiling. "This is a video camera I desgined. Hakudoshi and me are going to plant these all around the forests here. It can probably pick up something on those wolf friends of the Cullens."

A snort was heard from behind her and Kagome came face to face with Hakudoshi once again.

"I don't think they're friends," he stated "But none the less we'll figure out everything about them, and soon." Kagome nodded in understanding before looking at the clock. Her eyes widened and she cursed.

"Daaammmiit!" she stretched out "I'm going to be late!"

Rushing out of the extravagant house she jumped into her blue car and drove away. Inside the house Shippou snickered, then cackled evilly.

"Now," he muttered turning back into the house "I have a score to settle with that demonic child and his rattle. His hide is as good as mine…"

Giving another evil cackle he went in search for his _beloved_ little brother. Hakudoshi rolled his eyes and muttered something about incompetent little brothers and immaturity.

* * *

Kagome arrived to what seemed to be just in time. Slamming the door to her blue car she ran across the parking lot only to collide with a wall. Giving a small groan she looked up and came eye to eye with none other than Emmett Cullen. The massive boy-man stood staring at her with curious eyes but Kagome noticed his form was tense and seemed as if he was struggling. He seemed to snap out of his stupour and offered her a hand up.

"Thanks," she muttered, dusting off her pants. "I thought I ran into a wall…"

Emmett laughed loudly. "A wall?" he questioned her.

"You might as well be," she pouted starting to the entrance of the school. He fell into step beside her. He was curious about her and her family and wanted to know if he could get any information on them. Alice, as of a late had been weary of them, stating for some reason after they had encountered her visions were blurry, especially when they revolved around the Higurashi family.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he muttered, Kagome heard him and laughed, but it sounded forced. She felt the boring gazes of the rest of the Cullen clan. No doubt Emmett was trying to learn something about her, especially since Akago had hindered Alice's powers, which he informed her after they had left.

"Well…" Emmett said awkwardly not knowing how to approach the subject of her family without making it seem he was trying to find out information on them, even if he really was. He inwardly groaned, this was more Alice's thing then it was his.

As if Alice had somehow known or sensed what he was thinking, the hyper vampire girl pirouetted in front of Kagome.

"Hello Kagome!" she said. They were lucky they had gone hunting in the morning or the temptation of Kagomes scent would have been to much for them.

"Hello Alice," Kagome said good naturedly. Why the hell hadn't the bell rung yet…unless. "Oh god!," she groaned "Dammit Shippou, not again!"

Alices topaz eyes pierced into the mikos own sapphire ones curiously. "What do you mean?" she questioned

"It's just he forgot to set the clocks to American time and I keep on leaving early," she explained "I don't blame him, he, Hakduoshi and Kanna have been very busy…"

"What have they been busy doing?" Alice questioned and Emmett inwardly jumped for joy. His little _sister_ knew how to get answers out of anyone.

"Well," Kagome said thoughtfully " Shippou had left his band back in Japan and he's trying to see if he could get them to come here, Kanna's looking for a good ballet studio and Hakudoshi….well…I really don't know what he's doing."

And everything she said was true. Shippou did have a band, a very famous one, and one that he was lead singer in. Kanna was an exceptionally well dancer and was currently looking for a ballet studio. And Hakudoshi, she guessed, was probably working up the nerve to ask Shippous lead female singer, Shiori the bat hanyou, out.

"Oh wow!" Alice exclaimed "A band! How wonderful. And ballet! Ballet is so much fun!." As if to prove her point the beautiful female vampire did a series of jumps and spins.

Kagome would have laughed if not for the dark aura she felt behind her. Turning around she met the molten gaze of Edward Cullen and the unreadable gaze of Bella Swan. She pursed her lips when she saw Jessica waving at her from across the parking lot. Quickly, without acknowledging the two new arrivals she swept past the forming group.

As Rosalie and Jasper joined them, Edawrd let loose a low growl. Rosaile looked at the retreating form of Kagome with weariness while Jasper looked on with curiousness.

"I don't like her," Edward snarled lowly "Something's off about her."

"I think we're over reacting," Bella added "She's just a normal girl."

"Then explain why whenever Alice is trying to have a vision about her or her family all she gets is blurred pictures?" Edward questioned "And explain to me why I can't read her mind or why Jasper suddenly felt calm around her all of the sudden!"

Bella skrunk back, a bit hurt by Edwards sudden outburst. Alice put a comforting, cold hand on her shoulder and shook her head. It was as if she was trying to tell her that Edward was very stressed and worried.

"What were you doing with the Cullens?" Jessica asked in a curious voice. Kagome shook her head.

"I was running across the lot when I ran into a wall," she said dryly "More specifically, Emmett Cullen."

Jessica laughed when Kagome called Emmett a wall. After a few more minutes school began. Kagome breezed through the day like she would any other, listening to the teachers and finishing her homework before class was even over. Everything was perfectly fine until the last period, things got awkward then.

The last period was a new 'fun' period added by the school. It was a dance class and was supposed to be really fun. In the class was Kagome, Jessica, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella with a few others.

There were two teachers in this class. A middle aged female with blond hair and grey eyes who insisted that they call her Mandy and a large, lean but gracefull male by the name of John who had brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Ok everyone," Mandy said in a very excited voice. Kagome shook her head with a smile, some peple were so passionate about things. "Today is the first of many dance classes you'll have. We'll be learning a handful of different dances. They range from the tango, to the samba, to ballroom and more!"

"Today," John began from where Mandy left off, "We'll be teaching you the tango. The tango is a fast paced and, don't get any ideas guys, a passionate dance. We have special shoes over there by the wall for the girls and boys to wear while we do the actual dancing, after we learn the steps that is."

Half an hour later almost everyone had learned the dance, though not very well. Kagome, and the Cullens though were exceptionally well at it because they had leanred the dances before hand.

"I have two left feet," Bella muttered as their teachers went over the steps again. She nearly fell over trying to copy them.

"Oh no you don't Bella!," Alice said with a large smile "You just need some more practice!"

"Ok class," John called aloud "Now that we've learned the moves, and made a few dents in the hardwood floor, get on shoes and we'll partner you up."

After putting on their shoes the boys and girls got into two separate rows, facing each other.

"Ok then," Mandy said "Time for partners! It's Jasper and Alice, Jessica and Mike, Edward and Kagome-"

As she continued to rattle off the names, Kagome turned to lock eyes with a glaring Edward from across the room. She inwardly shivered, the look he was sending her seemed like it could make her combust into flames.

"Ok now," John said "Get with your partners and once the music starts, start dancing. We'll play a bit of a game. The last duo to dance the tango, without any mistakes or mess ups, wins a prize! Now get going!"

Mentally, Kagome was choking her two teachers, on the outside though, she put on a smile and masked her scent. Edward stiffly approached her, he acted as he was going towards his death.

As he approached Kagome, Edward noticed something was off. Then it hit him, no scent, no at all. His angered glare turned to one of suspicion and curiosity. He tried detecting her scent again, and once again, nothing.

Bewildered he turned to find the rest of his family staring at her too. Her divine scent had vanished. Finally reaching Kagome he wrapped an arm around her waist while the other took her hand. Kagome wrapped an arm around his shoulders and looked him square in the eye.

"Look," she muttered as the music began and they started dancing in fluid steps, "I really don't know why you hate me-"

"I don't _hate_ you," he scowled bringing her in for a dfast spin before they resumed their starting position and continued to dance.

"Oh?" Kagome said questioningly, fierce determination and a challenge in her eyes. "Why is it whenever I'm around, the very _air_ around you seems like it wants to murder me?"

Edward raised an eyebrow and couldn't stop the amused grin from etching onto his face. "The _air_,?" he questioned "You look into things to much. Air can't murder someone."

This time Kagome scowled, "Funny, but you know what I'm talking about." Unnoticed to them almost half the class had fallen out from the 'competition'. Only a few remained and they struggled to keep up as the musics fast pace picked up.

"I don't think I do," he said continuing to lead the dance. Now as most people know Kagome Higurashi is not one to submit, in anything. So she surpsied both the class, and Edward when she took reins of the dance.

"What do you think your doing?" Edward hissed at her, gold eyes blazing. She looked up at him with a smirk, blue eyes issuing an unsaid challenge.

"Come on Edward!" John shouted "Make her submit!"

The rest of the guys in the class began cheering him on. The girls gawked before Jessica piped in,

"Come on Kagome!," she yelled "Don't submit!"

As they went past the basic steps, much to the teachers surprise, they picked up the pace. Edward, for once forgetting his 'hate' for Kagome, seemed to be having……fun. Alice smiled happily.

"Wow," she commented not knowing Bella was standing a few people behind her, "I haven't seen Edward have this much fun in….forever!"

Finally they made a dramatic stop. The class was silent before their fellow classmates broke out in clapping and cheers. Edward and Kagome stared at one another before finally leaping apart each other as if they burned.

"Whoa Kagome," Jessica said "I never knew you could dance like that!"

"Neither did I," the girl mumbled, pink dusting her cheeks.

* * *

After school the Cullens plus Bella raced towards the nearest library. Bella had suggested they do some research on the Higurashis, so they went to the one thing that wouldn't fail them, Internet.

As they raced to the computers Alice stopped them.

"Shhhh!" she said pulling them behind a book case "Look…."

Six sets of eyes looked to where she was pointing at and they all simultaneously widened.

"What are THEY doing here?" Rosalie hissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok now your author Is very very very, sorry for such a suckish chapter. L I'm really sorry it's not really good but I wanted to update……………anyways review please? Atleast 20? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Hehe. Yeppers yet another chapter, hopefully this one will give you that excitement and thrill I KNOW you want. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers out there your authoress appreciates the time you take to leave a review VERY much.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last Time:**_

_Six sets of eyes looked to where she was pointing at and they all simultaneously widened._

"_What are THEY doing here?" Rosalie hissed._

_**Now:**_

"Shippou," Hakudoshi hissed as his meddlesome little brother spun around in the chair at the computer station. He was too angry to notice the little spies a few bookcases away from them.

"Ok!" Shippou said stopped with a huge grin on his face and turned to face the computer. " Now you gotta get all gushy and mushy when you wanna get a girl to like you. Atleast that's what Shiori tells me, well I think she tells me that, I'm not sure I was busy at the time."

"Shippou," Hakudoshi hissed again smacking his brother on the backside of his head, "I refuse to partake in this nonsense to get a female to like me."

The fox demon gave a cheeky grin. "Nuh huh," he said wagging his index finger, "This isn't any female. This is the love of your life! You wanna marry her Hakudoshi, and have little br-"

The lilac haired demon slapped a hand over his brothers mouth and the look in his eyes promised _a lot_ of pain if he were to continue.

"Fine, fine," Shippou said "You don't want to marry her. Sheesh. Ok now to write a letter. Get going pal, we told mom we were going to meet her for….you know…._it._"

The last part was bareley above a whisper but the Cullens heard. Edwards eyes narrowed into slits and he growled out, "What is _it?_" Bella, being human and barley being able to hear anything, gave an indigant huff and walked off, looking for a book.

As Hakudoshi typed away, Shippou busied himself by annoying the hell out of him. "So," he began slyly "When can I expect to be an uncle, you know she totally would have had the hots for you, it's just your to much of a cold, uncaring jerk and that it scares her off."

"Say another word and I'll cut out your larynx," Hakudoshi said menacingly. Shippou smirked with glee. Pushing off Hakudoshi he re-read his email.

"Wow," he said "Your such a robot. Way to formal here buddy. Ok lemme fix this." Ignoring his brothers huff of disagreement he quickly began typing. This time Hakudoshi shoved him off.

"Owie," Shippou whined "We really need to get a laptop. But we can't because of the _it_ factor."

Hakudoshi read the letter outloud, disbelief evident in his voice, "Dear Shiori, my love for you burns with the hot white intensity of a thousand suns. Your hair is like the finest silk and your eyes are like jewels. Now agree to go on a date with me because I have kidnapped your friends and will not promise their safe return if you say otherwise."

Shippou whined as Hakduoshi punched in the arm. "You moronic buffon of a fox! What in seven hells are you thinking?"

Alice's eyes clouded over with confusion. "Fox?" she said "Why did he call him a fox?" Emmett shrugged and replied, "I dunno, maybe cause he's cunning or whatever?"

"Hey!" Shippou said "I saw that on Timmy Turner! It's a weird show with this kid and his god parents an-". He was cut off as Hakudoshi's cellphone went off. Sending a glare to his brother he whipped it open. "Hakudoshi speaking." he said in a smooth voice. At this time the vampires were practically piling over one another to hear who was on the other end.

"_Hakudoshi,_" came a soft, cold yet commanding voice.

Shippou, hearing who it was, squeaked and sprang next to his brother, bringing his ear closer to the phone so he could listen. "Sesshomaru-dono," they said with high respect etching their voices.

"Dono?" Emmett questioned "What the hell does dono mean? And who's Sesshomaru?" Rosalie hissed at him to be silent. "Shut up or we won't know what they're talking about!"

"_Do you remember Kenji?"_ Sesshomaru asked

"That lying bastard who owes you money?" Shippou said "The same one who pissed the hell off of Hakudoshi when he got away?"

"_The very same,"_ was the soft reply _"We have tracked him down, he is within your area. The coordinates are sent to your phone, this Sesshomaru wants him taken care of. Permenantly, he shall not live to see the next sunrise. Is that clear?"_

"Yes Sesshomaru-dono. Right away," Hakudoshi said, snapping his phone shut. Shippou gave a chuckle of glee, and to the Cullens surpise, they saw two fangs under his lips.

"Let's go," Hakudoshi said, shutting down the computer. "I have a score to settle with him." Shippou snickered following his brother. "Ohhh this is going to be good… Hey! Wait for me!"

As the two demon boys swiftly walked out of the library, the Cullens emerged from their hiding places. Edward was the first to comment on that days proceedings. "Who was on the phone?" He questioned annoyed "And what does he mean taken care of permanently?"

Alices beautiful face was etched with an unbecoming frown, her topaz eyes clouded with confusion and curiosity. "I think Edward, Jasper and Emmett should follow them. See what they meant."

Rosalie nodded, "I agree," she added. The three boys nodded towards one another before going out of the library, and following Hakudoshi and Shippou.

"While they do that," Alice said, seating herself on one of the chairs and booting up a computer, "Lets do some research." Rosalie pulled up a chair and sat down, a frown marred her stunning face. "I don't like them," she said in a surprisingly soft tone. A change from her usual biting one. "Something about that whole family gives me the creeps. Espeacially that baby."

Alice nodded in agreement, shivering when she remembered the strange feeling she got after they left the house, and that baby. Shaking her head she opened the internet icon.

"What should we try?" she asked hands resting against the keyboard, ready to type away. Rosalie thought for a moment before instantly saying, "Try typing up their surname, Higurashi."

* * *

Hakudoshi and Shippou sped down that deserted road, each going at frighteningly fast speeds. The lilac haired boy gave an annoyed snarl, the stupid vehicle wouldn't go any faster. "Relax," he heard his brother say through the intercom type device in his helmet, "Breaking the thing isn't going to get you to him any faster. We know he's in the woods, we're almost there, so relax."

Unknown to them, the three Cullen boys were racing down the road as well, keeping up with the speeding vehicles. Suddenly the two cycles screeched to a halt while their drivers did a three sixty turn. The three boys quickly hid themselves among the trees and watched as the riders got off.

"He's here," they heard Hakudoshi said in a strange, snarling type of voice. Edward narrowed his eyes at the strange behaviour. Even Jasper pursued his lips into a thin line when the orange head seemed to raise his head and sniff the air.

"Let's go," Shippou said taking his leather jacket off, and showing a tight red t-shirt underneath. Hakudoshi threw his off and cracked his knuckles. Then surprising the Cullens once again they ran, at inhuman speeds.

"What the hell?" Emmett hissed, in a surpised tone. "No human can run that fast. Ever."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Jasper questioned "Let's go after them." The three boys ran after the two blurs up ahead. While Shippou and Hakudoshi ran on the ground, the three Cullens opted to jump from branch to branch.

They halted a few trees behind where Hakudoshi and Shippou stopped. Infront of them was a shaking man, looking about thirty, with black hair and emerald eyes.

"Kenji," Hakudoshi said in a surprisingly calm tone. The man shivered and squeaked. "H-hak-u-dos-doshi," he stuttered. Shippou stood a few feet away with an amused smile. Hakudoshi cracked his knuckles, then rotated his neck, causing more cracks to resonate.

"Five minutes Kenji," he said "To tell me where the money, and the files you had stolen are." Kenji attempted to run, but quicker then a flash Shippou cornered him, giving him a feral smirk and showing off his pearly white fangs. "Nuh uh," he said in a mocking tone "Now we wouldn't want to have to, _remove_ you before our work is done. You know how _he_ can get."

"Please," the man whispered, causing the Cullens to wonder what he was so scared of. "Have mercy Hakudoshi-sama. I di-didn't mean too. Please my bo-ss he wa-"

Before he could finish Hakudoshi had flash stepped in front of him, punching him in the gut, sending him flying and crashing through a number of trees. By now Emmetts mouth was wide open.

"Holy shit," he muttered.

Hakudoshi calmly walked towards the broken man, kneeling in front of him, he grabbed him by the collar. "Now," he said in a menacing tone, "Who do you associate with?." Kenjis face held hope. Maybe just maybe, he could get away with his life.

"I don't unknown his name," he whimpered "But he-he sen-sent someone, a female by the name of Vic-victoria, to pick u-up the fi-files. She had flaming red hair and a strange aura."

At the mention of Victoria, Edward was ready to leap down and demand answer but Jasper held him back. Looking at the other young vampire, Edward saw him shake his head. He gestured to continue listening.

Hakudoshis eyes had narrowed. His patience was reaching his limit. Effortlessy lifting the man up by his neck, he slammed him into the tree.

"Continue," he growled. Shippou whistled a cheery tune, as if something of this nature was an everyday occurrence. Kenjis face was quickly losing collar. "Sh-she was very insistent on g-getting th-e files," he coughed, causing Hakudoshi to notice he would die if he continued to hold him as tightly as he was. Loosening up a bit he waited for the man to take a few gulps of air.

"She said that the files were important," he whimpered "But that's all I know. I swear it." Hakudoshi stole a glance at Shippou, who nodded. "That information will suffice," he stated.

Kenjis face filled with hope. "So you're letting me go," he said. Hakudoshis lips upturned into a feral smirk. Before anyone had time to blink his unoccupied hand was prodding through Kenjis stomach. Edward and the rest gripped the trunks of the trees harder at the smell of blood, and at the sight.

Calmly extracting his arm Hakudoshi turned to Shippou. "Your turn," was all he said before turning on his heel and leaving. They watched with utter shock and interest as a large blue flame appeared in Shippous palm. Taking a glance at the body, Shippou threw the flame, causing the whole thing to go up in a ball of flames. In three mintues the body was nothing but a pile of ash.

"Well," they heard Shippou say outloud, "Works done."

He walked away from the pile of ashes as if nothing occurred, as if he had not witnessed his own brother brutally murder the man. When they heard the roar of the motorcycles, signaling the departure of the two demon brothers, the three Cullens came down.

"I told you something is up with them!," Edward snarled pointing to the pile of ashes, "What the hell was that about? Who are these people! Is Kagome in on it with them?"

Jasper calmly shook his head though inside he shivered. "The amount of bloodlust," he began "And malice that radiated off the boy was dangerous. They could be a threat."

Emmett smashed his fist in his hand. "There's only one explaination," he began "They're part of the mafia!"

Edawrd slapped a hand on his face before dragging it down, Jasper just sighed and muttered something.

* * *

The sun had long ago gone down, them moon and black sky dotted with twinkling stars replacing it. Two figures, both dressed in black, jumped from branch to branch, headed towards their destination. The police station.

Hakudoshi landed on the roof without so much as a sound, Shippou doing the wind ruffled his lilac hair and his eyes narrowed. Shippou humming was getting very annoying.

"What in seven hells are you humming?" he hissed turning his eyes to the fox demon. "Kim Possible theme song," his little adopted brother said intelligibly. "if you want I could sing it! It will add more mystic to our mission."

For once, Hakudoshi was slack jawed. "What had I done to deserve to live with a buffon such as yourself?" he asked aloud. Shippou happily continued humming the theme song. "Ok," the orange head said "Whats the mission lilac head?" Hakudoshis left eye twitched at the nickname.

"I have a name," he stated "Now use it. The so called 'mission' is to break into this building, the police station, and retrieve the files on the Cullens and Bella Swan. Mother said that, that girl may have connections to the vampires."

"Hey," Shippou said, "Isn't like breaking into police offices and stealing their files illegal?" Hakudoshi rolled his eyes and crouched to the ground. "Yes," he stated in an annoyed tone, "That is why we are out here in the middle of the night. Idiot."

Sticking his tongue out as his brother, Shippou knelt beside him. Hakudoshi explained the plan. Obviously there was going to be at least one person in the building. So the plan was very easy, tie up any of the occupants to any solid obejct, cast an illusion spell to make it seem as if they aren't tied to a chair, even though they really are. Then sneak in, take the files and sneak out, all the while untying the guards and dropping the illusion spell. Easy. Right?

XxX One Hour Later XxX

An angry, a_ very_ angry Hakudoshi dragged a tear eyed Shippou into the house. On hand clenched around the collar of his brothers shirt, the other holding onto the files.

Looking up from where she was typing, Kagome asked one thing, "What the hell happened?" With an angry snarl, Shippou was thrown onto the couch where he gave an anguished moan. Taking deep, very deep calming breaths, Hakudoshi explained what had happened.

"It would seem," he commented dryly "That Shippou should have been born a cat demon instead of a fox. His blasted curiosity. He had sprayed himself in the eyes with pepper spray, this was after giving himself a shock with a tazer."

Kagome the ever doting mother, rushed to Shippous side. "It hurts," he whined, and to that Kagome gave a smile. "Maybe next time," she said giving an amused smile to Hakudoshi "I should just send Hakudoshi, huh?"

"Mama," Shippou whined, clearly not enjoying her mirth at his digression. "It's not funny!" Kagome laughed, "Your right, it's not funny. It's downright hilarious. Here is one of the best trained warriors, and he's taken down by his own curiosity."

Hakudoshi grunted, muttering something about murdering a fox of some sorts. Giving a sigh, Kagome got up and brought out her first aid kit along with a bowl full of cold water and a towel.

"You know," she said softly, wiping his eyes with the cold, wet cloth, "It really makes me happy seeing you and Hakudoshi bonding." Shippou gave a snort.

"If by bonding," he said, "You mean getting dragged through a whole _forest_ late at night, where thousands of strange things happen, is bonding, then I'm sorry but I think it'll have to stop."

"You know what I mean," Kagome said standing up. "I sure you can take care of the rest yourself. I have a few things to take care of."

Walking towards the kitchen she picked up the cordless phone. Quickly dialing the number she waited for the other end to pick up.

"Blue Skies flower shop how may I help you?" a cheery voice rang out. Kagomes smiled, "Yes I'd like to place an order of a dozen white and red lilies for a Mr. Koga Wolfe, currently residing in Joesphs Hospital please."

* * *

It was quiet, deadly quiet in the room. Not a sound was made, except that of the breathing of the human girl. Tension was thick in the room. "Impossible." that one word resonated throughout the room, leaving an echo in it's wake.

"It's impossible," Bella said once again shaking her head. Alice frowned as did the rest of the Cullens, minus the mother and father whom were not present.

"I don't think it is," Alice said slowly, "And it's the only explanation, especially to what Edward and the rest had seen." Edward nodded slowly, he himself not believing it but not knowing what else to do.

Bellas breathing increased, almost to the point of hysteria. "No!" she shouted "That's impossible!"

"It's the only explanation," Rosalie said with a snarl "Whether we want to believe it or not!"

"But there is no way that they're demons," Bella said "No absoulete way. Demons don't exist and the Higurashi family are not demons. Maybe you made a mistake or saw something else. Maybe they didn't kill him. But there is no way that they are demons. I refuse to believe it."

"Believe what you want," Rosalie said, "But those boys are demons. It may also explain why Kagome could be their mother, after all demons supposedly, cannot age."

"We're technically grasping at straws here," Jasper muttered "it may be hard to believe, but it can explain a lot of things. The inhuman strength, and agility for one. And that fire, that blue fire is not normal."

Bella sat down slowly, quietly. "But if they are demons," she said, stressing the if, "Why would they be in forks? I doubt demons would want to be here, they probably have their own home or something. But I still don't think they exsist."

Edward shook his head,

"If vampires can exsist, why can't demons?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Please review for the sake of the story! Pwease? I'll give you Sesshomaru and Edward if you do!

Edward and Sesshomaru: Say What?!

By the way, I've got a new story, called The Perfect One. Drop by and see if ya like it!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Reviews, yes that's what I need. Along with some chocolate, and maybe Sesshomaru. Yep or Zane, I'll opt for Zane as well. :P Anyways just drop by a review and I'll get me but up and start typing away the next chapter. :P And be forewarned I have developed a passionate hate for a miss Bella Swan. She is selfish and whiney and desperate and everything I hate so if I seem a bit, hateful of her character, take no mind.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Last Time:**_

_Bella sat down slowly, quietly. "But if they are demons," she said, stressing the if, "Why would they be in forks? I doubt demons would want to be here, they probably have their own home or something. But I still don't think they exsist."_

_Edward shook his head,_

"_If vampires can exsist, why can't demons?"_

_**Now:**_

Hakudoshi toyed with the pages of the book he was reading. Smirking, he placed the book on the oak table next to him and got up.

"The Cullens are such fools, Kanna," he told his sister, who was seated across from him, sitting on one of the many plush chairs in their library. "How so brother?" she questioned softly, coal eyes looking up and connecting with his own lilac ones.

"They're fools," he began once again, staring at the blazing fire in the fireplace, "To think that neither Shippou nor I had sensed them. Shippou probably may not have, for god knows what was going on in his mind at that time, but I sensed them as soon as they entered the library."

Kannas coal eyes widened slightly, the only indication of her shock. "You mean to say," she began slowly "That you purposely let them watch you take care of that man, and you let them _see_ your ability as a demon?"

Running a hair through his lilac hair, he nodded. Kannas eyes held one question 'Why?'.

"I was hoping to judge their reaction," he explained "As you know any new species we investigate, will have to learn about us, sooner or later for them to cooperate fully and if they so decide, to go to Makai or the demon world as some say. I preferred sooner, and anyways it was quite amusing to see their reactions."

"That was dumb of you Hakudoshi," Shippou said, coming in with Akago in his arms. He looked stunning in his emerald green dress shirt and black three piece suit. The vest fit him snugly while the green brought out his gorgeous green eyes. His black shoes were shined to perfection while his jacket was slung over his free arm. As per usual, his orange hair was spiked into his usual sexy look. He could have a girl drooling in a matter of seconds.

Kanna glanced at his before taking in Hakudoshis outfit. His ensemble was the complete opposite of Shippous. His was a white three piece suit with a violet t-shirt styled dress shirt. Both brothers had left three buttons undone on their dress shirts, showing off their lean chests.

"Where are you going?" Kanna asked softly, taking Akago as Shippou offered him to her. Shippou slipped on his jacket, Hakudoshi doing the same.

"We have a meeting with the board of directors in one of Tashio corps branches. We have to arrive in an hour to discuss an upcoming bussiness contract of great importance."

"Oh," the girl said, softly caressing her infant brothers head. " Does mother know?" The boys both nodded. "Kanna," Hakudoshi began "We have something for you to do. Those wolves we had seen, we have tracked them down. I have left a file in your room containing all the necessary information you'll need about them. I want you to do some more investigating, alright?"

The two boys left without her answer and if Kanna could, she would've huffed. Sometimes her brothers were so rude. "You shouldn't think bad about them," Akagos soft voice drifted towards her. " Come on, lets see what Hakudoshi left you."

The beautiful young girl gracefully stood up and swept out of the room, not noticing a pair of crimson eyes watching her, lips upturned in a sinister smirk.

* * *

Edward and his family, plus Bella, sat around the newly purchased laptop. Alice was nervously tapping on the edge of it before typing in the name, Shippou. "You won't believe it until you see it," she whispered, awe in her voice. Rosalie nodded in agreement. "When we found this our hearts nearly stopped…. Well if we had hearts anyways.

Carlisle seemed very interested in the recent events that had occurred, Esme as well. Multiple links came up on the screen but Alice only clicked one. She began reading aloud what was written in black in white.

"Long ago," she began, her voice ominous "While the powers of the earth were still dormant and demons reigned over to vast lands of Japan, a fox demon of great power was born. It was said that the fox demon, left by his adopted mother, was taken in by the esteemed lord of the western lands. It was later told that this fox child grew up into a handsome being but along with his godly looks came power. The child had extraordinary abilities, wide ranging from illusion to his infamous blue foxfire. Not much has been found about the boy, but it was recorded that his name was Shippou and that in when the west was in great need, it was his cunning thinking that brought the west to victory against their enemy."

Eye brows had shot up and topaz eyes held wonder in them, though one human still seemed a bit unconvinced. "How do we know it's the same guy?" Bella questioned, toying with Edwards hair. Alice clicked a link, and to their shock and horror came a picture of Shippou. Granted, there were a few changes, he wore a black and gold battle kimono and slung in his sash was two swords. His hair was longer, much longer, up to his waist and tied back at the nape of his neck.

"Unbelievable," Jasper murmured, "This _child_ helped destroy an army? It sounds pretty far-fetched." Jasper, being a solider in his human life, looked at the world in a more logical point of view.

"That's not the least of it," Rosalie snorted, her face marred by a frown. "But the strangest thing is, we can't find anymore information. It's like someone is trying to withhold it from us."

Alices lips pursued and her eyes got a far away look, she was seeing something. They all waited patiently, wondering what it could be that she see. When she came back, her beautiful granite face was filled with shock and horror. "Blood," she whispered, "So much blood. His eyes, like crimson, hair like black ink."

"Who Alice?" Emmett questioned curiously.

"Naraku." she whispered the foreign name before the small vampire did something strange, she fainted. The others panicked, who was Naraku? And how was it possible for Alice to faint, at the mere sight of him?

* * *

Kanna stepped off her brothers motorcycle, taking all of the La Plush reservation in. Dressed in a simple pair of tight blue jeans, white knee high Jessica boots, and a simple blue and white layered tank top she looked as stunning as always. She ran her fingers through her white hair, carefully not to move the white flowers of either side of her head.

Grabbing the semi large photography camera she put the strap around her neck, pulling her hair out from under it before she turned it on and took a picture of the whole reserve. Making her way through a few trees she continued to snap photographs.

"Why hello young lady." a kind, raspy and wisdom filled old voice said to her. Kanna turned and silently regarded the old man in the wheel chair, she gave her a kind smile one that she returned with one of her own.

"What brings you to La Plush?" Billy Black asked the young girl. She looked like an exotic beauty with her snow white hair and features. Her black coal eyes stood out against her skin and she smiled at him a bit. He had never seen her around here, or Forks so he was curious as to who she was.

"How rude of me," the girl said softly, barely audible. "My name is Kanna Higurashi, my family and I have just moved here. My brothers had told me of the reserve here and I wanted to take some pictures and maybe learn a bit about the culture and diversity."

Kanna mentally blinked at how much she had said and what a flawless like she had made up on the spot. Well, that was a surprise. Billy smiled thoughtfully, "Not many young folks are interested in these kinds of things," he mused "Forgive me for saying this but your name sounds a bit foreign."

"My birth home is Japan," Kanna said softly. "Ah," Billy said before a silence fell over the two. Kanna continued to snap photos of the reserve, Billy watching her.

"Would you know of any stories?" Kanna said glancing towards Billy, "About La Plush in general or some history?"

Billy smiled widely. "I do young lady," he said, "Come, lets go inside for a cup of tea and I can tell you all you want to know." Kanna slowly walked behind the old man in the wheel chair, pushing him steadily. Every so often her eyes would dart, looking for any wolves.

Finally they arrived and Billy graciously welcomed her into his home. Kanna smiled and offered to make them their tea. Billy sat in the living room, pondering about the nice girl he had met.

Back in the kitchen, Kanna poured to mugs of tea before carrying them. She handed one to Billy before sitting down on the couch. "I don't think I caught your name sir," she said softly, sipping her tea.

Billy blinked for a second before he snapped out of his daze. "Oh," he said a bit sheepishly "I'm Billy Black."

"Nice to meet you Billy," Kanna said sincerely. "Well then," Billy said "What was it you wanted to know about La Plush?" Kanna opened her mouth to begin but the sound of the door opening and numerous other voices stopped her.

"I told you," Sam growled, not noticing who was in the room, "We will not hunt Victoria over the borderlines." Jacob rolled his eyes, it seemed no one had noticed the other occupant besides Billy. "But Bella is in danger!" he snapped back at his Alpha.

Emily sighed behind the boys and Paul gave a snort. "Well that's not our problem now is it?" he retorted "She decided to take the damn va-" He stopped when someone cleared their throat, loudly. Their gazes swiveled to Billy, then when noticing the other occupant, they blanched.

The ethereal looking girl sat on the couch completely at ease. Her snow white hair was swept to the side and her hand was placed on her pale neck. Her legs were crossed and her other hand rested on her lap. Coal eyes stared up at them with no hint of emotion.

"Uh Billy?" Embry questioned "Who's this?" Kanna turned her head and sipped at her tea, seemingly ignoring them, but really studying them. So these were the wolves? They were much larger then expected in their human forms. Billy grumbled something incoherently under his breath before looking up and smiling.

"This is Kanna," he said introducing the beautiful girl, "Her family moved a week or so ago. She said she wanted to learn more about La Plush."

They shifted a bit uneasily at Kannas unnerving gaze. The girl stood up slowly, eyes calculating. She raised a delicate pale hand and softly said "Nice to meet you."

The shook out of their stupor and Embry was the first to grab her hand. Giving her a wolfish grin he said, "Nice to meet you to Kanna. I'm Embry." Next was Paul who just shook her hand, a bit roughly and said, "Names Paul." Soon introductions were made and everyone was seated. Emily though, had yet to introduce herself and was standing a bit off to the side. Sam was caught aware of this. "Come on Emily," he said. Kanna looked up and her eyes connected with the other woman. Her lips turned down into a frown when she noticed how her face was scarred. Emily hesitantly sat next to Kanna, the only seat available.

Kanna stared at her face long and hard and the others got uncomfortable. "If I may ask," the white haired girl said softly , "If it's not prodding into your business. How is it you acquired these scars?"

They tensed, waiting for Sams reaction to the question. Sam remained calm but he shook a bit here and there. "I got them from an attack," Emily said softly, not looking towards Sam. "Oh," Kanna said, she was silent for a moment. "Have you tried to remedy the damage?"

Emily's head snapped up and she smiled a bit sadly. "If only," she said "But no amount of surgery can remedy this." Kannas brows drew together slightly. Surgery? Who needed that to fix such a minor problem? "No," she said softly "I mean, have you tried any herbal remedies?"

Emily shook her head from side to side. "I doubt they'd work." she whispered. Kannas mouth upturned in a small, almost sinister smile that had the La Plush wolves on the edge. "But there is a remedy that can fix it," she assured softly " This remedy is made all the way into the demonic time period. It was said to be made by a wolf tribe who's alpha female had been burned badly and no one would go into an alliance by mating her because of it. It has been passed down from generation to generation, my mother has the recipe for it, but it comes for a price."

Sams eyes had widened at the possibility of his precious Emily's face returning to normal. "Anything," he snapped "What's the price?" Kanna shook her head a bit. "It's not the money," she whispered, "It's the pain. The pain she will feel with be triple that when she had gotten attacked."

"I'll do it," Emily instantly spoke up, hope etching into her voice. The others glanced around a bit nervously, was this really going to work. "No," Sam said in a hard insistent voice, "You won't. I won't let you." Emily gave a small glare and looked towards Kanna, her eyes pleading. "Please," she nearly begged "I'll do it."

Kannas black calculating eyes took her in. She was truly a beautiful being and she had no doubt in her mind that it was this Sams fault the beautiful human was scarred. Whether intentional or not. "Hey," Paul said, snapping the white haired girl out of her musings. "Whos camera?"

"That's Kannas," Billy offered the information. "She was taking some pictures of La Plush. May we see them?" Kanna nodded and they gathered around the camera. Embry gave an appreciative whistle at how she captured everything. Kanna didn't notice because she was on her cell phone. After three rings, Kagome picked up.

"_Kanna_," her soft voice drifted out from the device. Kanna left to talk to her mother and the other wolves continued to look at the pictures. Jacobs eyes widened when they went a bit further through the memory card. She had so many pictures, and the landscapes she had captured were beautiful. They continued to flip through them when the came upon an interesting picture. Two beautiful large white wolves stared back at the camera.

"Wow," Billy said "That's really something." Kanna came back a bit later, her pale face looked a bit blanched. "Something wrong?" Emily questioned the other girl. Kanna shook her head softly. "No," she replied slowly, "Apparently Shippou had decided it was a splendid idea to take mothers car. She is furious beyond belief."

"Shippou?" Sam questioned. The next hour and a half was spent talking about one another's family. By the time the hour had passed, they were like a small tight knit family. Kanna seemed emotionlessly but she was really fun and the Lap Plush guys came to love her, even Billy and Emily.

A knock at the door brought them away from their deep conversation. Sam got up to greet the old woman that would probably restore his Emily's face. He opened the door to find a young girl instead, maybe eighteen carrying numerous bags.

"Uh?" she said "Is this the Black residence?" Sam gave a nod and gestured her in. Maybe Kannas sister came instead of their mother?

Kagome dragged all the necessary items she'd need to the remedy. As soon as Kanna saw her mother she stood up.

"Mother," she cried softly. The La Plush boys, plus Emily, turned to greet Kannas mother only to have their mouths drop. Instead of the middle aged woman they were expecting, another exotic Japanese woman stood before them. Thick long ebony hair was held up in a ponytail. Her curvaceous body was covered in a pair of tight jeans, black boots and an adorable bunny t-shirt. Sapphire eyes twinkled with mirth and wisdom as Kanna began explaining the situation.

"Ah," Kagomes clucked her tongue staring up at the ceiling. "I see, Kanna make the preparations. I'll need hot water so go boil some up while I get ready."

Kanna nodded before disappearing. Kagome turned towards the slack jawed wolves and gave a stunning smile. "Hello," she said cheerily "I'm Kagomes Higurashi, Kannas mother." Jacob was the first to snap out of his stupor. He walked towards the woman and grasped her tiny hand, encasing it in his warmth.

If Kagome noticed anything different about his body temperature she made no notice. "I'm Jacob Black," the boy said then went on to introducing the rest of the still slack jawed La Plush gang.

Kagome brought the rest of her bags and silently began taking things out and placing them on the large oak coffee table. Embry was nervously tapping at the table, he wanted to ask a question. As if knowing what he wanted, Kagomes stunning blue eyes locked with his own and she raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

"Are you really Kannas mother?" He blurted out before slapping a hand across his mouth, realizing how rude he must sound. Kagome stopped rummaging through her bag and smiled.

"I'm not her biological mother," Kagomes said softly "But Kanna is my very own. She is and always will be my daughter, whether she is of my blood or not, I love you her. And if anyone were to hurt my child, I'd kill them."

The wolves nodded, feeling the love the young girl had for her child. Kanna came back with a large clear bowl, filled with steaming water. Kagome took it and placed it on one of the burners she had brought with her. Lighting a match she watch as a small flame grew under the bowl.

The next hour was spent in silence as vials were opened and their contents poured into the bowl. Crushed herbs and the aroma of some exotic flower wafted through the air. Pauls nose twitched at the sweet smell of whatever Kagome was making. The clear color of the water was long gone, replaced by a pinkish purple mixture.

Kagome eyed the concoction before smiling. "It's done!" she announced, then turned towards the rest of the occupants in the room, but mostly to Emily. "Now as Kanna told you, this will cause immense pain." she began in a bit of a regretful tone, "It will feel like your face is on fire and the your very veins are being put under excruciating pain. So do you still want to go ahead with it?"

Emily nodded at once, anything would be better then always seeing the pain and guilt in Sams eyes. Kagome sighed a bit before producing a roll of bandages, most likely to cover up the paste.

"Sam," she said softly, turning towards the anxious man. "I need you to hold her hands behind her back. As soon as the paste has been spread she'll want to claw it off. And no matter what, do you understand me, are you to let go. Understand?"

Sams face was contorted in such pain, Kagome almost reconsidered asking him. But no, Sam should be the one because from what Kanna told her, it was probably him that caused Emily to have her beautiful face scarred.

Sam let out a low shaky breath, the others understood his pain. They all waited, wondering what was to happen. Sams strong hands locked his loves wrist behind her back in an unrelenting grip. So no matter what, she wouldn't be able to get free.

Kagome kneeled in front of Emilys, slightly tense form. She gave her a reassuring smile. Dipping a brush into the paste, Kagome quickly did her work. The paste covered all the scars before she bandaged everything up. Almost all of Emilys face was covered in bandages.

Then it began. An ear shattering scream erupted from her throat and Emily struggled like a mad woman. Sams hold on her was unrelenting but every passing minute of her anguished screams broke down his resolve. Billys face was one of sympathy and the others were in shock.

"Get it off her!" Paul barked after half an hour, "It's not work it!" Sams hold began to loosen and Emily continued thrashing. "Don't do it Sam," Kanna said softly "It's almost done, another minute or so."

Sams anger filled eyes snapped towards her. "Don't do it?" he snarled, shaking with anger. Jacob leapt into action. "Sam relax," he said to his Alpha, "Look, she's calming down." True to Kannas word, Emily slowly began relaxing, then she finally did, only a few whimpers coming from her throat. The young woman fell limp into her lovers arm, who curled them protectively around her, whispering comforting nothings into her ear.

Kagome smiled a bit. "She held up well," she assured softly "Don't take the bandages off for the next few days. If it's not to much to ask, may we take Emily to our home so we can have constant supervision over her?"

Sams arms tightened around his love and he shook his head stubbornly. Billys eyes twinkled a bit, "Let her go Sam," he reassured "It'll be good for her."

Embry shook his head in agreement. "Yeah," he agreed "And lord knows, let her spend some time with a few girls. She's always around us and deserves a break."

Paul wisely kept his mouth shut and Jacob smiled. "I think that's a yes," he said "Where to?"

"Well," Kagome said packing things "I came on a motorcycle and I assumed Kanna did to. You'll have to drive, so let's go."

* * *

After arriving at their house, ignoring the gawking wolves, and assuring Sam Emily would be alright, Kagome was dead tired. She had placed Emily in one of the many guestrooms after they'd had a bite to eat. Emily slept like a baby as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Kagome ignored the rustling outside. Smiling she inwardly laughed at how over protective Sam was. She'd bet anything he was doing one last check on Emily before leaving. As soon as she heard him go, she sighed.

Man today was a long day, with the rogue demons and helping Emily, she was tuckered out. Slipping into her own bed she feel into a deep sleep, blissfully unaware of the red eyes that watched her.

The owner of those eyes stealthily crept into her room no making a sound. Slowly, the figure brought out an empty needle. Gently pricking the sleeping mikos arm, the figure pulled back the lever. Once the needle was filled with blood the crimsion eyes figure smirked before jumping out into the night. There the figure chuckled before full blown laughter erupted from their throat.

"They won't know what hit them," it whispered clutching the needle as if it were a precious jewel, "They won't know at all………"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hehe to all I promised Sesshomaru and Edward, uh bad news girls. They've ran away to…..Sweden…yeah. Sweden that's it. They're in Sweden, they're totally in Sweden and not hiding in my bathroom. Nope not in the bathroom at all……heh, review? Please?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm beginning to notice that I'm not getting as many reviews as before, is the story starting to bore you guys?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Last Time:**_

"_They won't know what hit them," it whispered clutching the needle as if it were a precious made jewel, "They won't know at all………"_

_**Now:**_

Kanna stared at the package that had arrived from her brothers yesterday night. Her mind still not wrapping around what they had written. Shaking her head, she placed the package on the table along with it's note before going upstairs.

Emily was still peacefully asleep, so was her mother. That was quite odd considering she would always wake up early, when the time was right of course.

Slowly opening the door so it would not creak, she stared at her mothers heavy slumbering form. She slowly walked towards her bedside table, something caught her eye. Slowly she picked up the small note.

_Mama,_

_I know you haven't been able to get enough sleep lately, too much stress; so I left you one of my special sleeping pills. Please take it, your aura is constantly tinged with tiredness._

_Love,_

_Shippou._

Next to the note was a tall glass of water, half full. Kanna scrunched her eyebrows in thought. Something was off about the room, it just didn't smell right. But she couldn't tell, she was a void demon not a fox like her brother so she couldn't tell the difference.

Another thing that caught her attention was the open window. Did mother leave the window open last night? She shook her head, it was time for her too get up.

"Mother," she whispered, shaking the other woman a bit. Kagome grumbled a bit in her sleep before batting away at her daughters hand, mumbling about more sleep. It took Kanna a good ten minutes to finally get her slumbering mother up. The ebony haired mother yawned before stretching. "Wow," she said "I really got to thank Shippou for that pill, though I can't remember when he left it for me."

Kanna rolled her coal colored eyes before stepping out of the room. "I shall check up on Emily after I get Akago," she informed her mother. The other woman just nodded, sluggishly padding towards her bathroom for a nice hot shower.

The void demon opened the door to her brothers room. Like always, it looked like a baby haven. She opened the large windows, letting the mornings fresh breeze waft through the air. Walking over, she smiled slightly at the adorable picture her little brother made. Dressed in a white one piece fuzzy suit with a hood; with a sleeping panda bear on the front he looked too cute. He was on his back, little chest rising and falling. She gently raked her fingers through his lilac colored hair before picking him up. Wrapping him around in a thin black blanket, she carried the slumbering babe with her to the next room where she needed to check on Emily.

She walked down the hall, giving Akago to the bright eyed and refreshed miko. Akago had awoken when she had picked him up and Kagome began cooing at her little infant. "My little demonic prince," she cooed , cradling him gently against her chest and using the nickname she placed on him. He just snuggled against her neck and took a deep breath, memorizing his mothers uniquely beautiful scent.

She placed a kiss on the crown of his head; how long had it been since she'd actually had time to hold her son and shower him with love? Kanna walked off, to go check on Emily and Kagome went downstairs, down the double split marble staircase.

The young girl walked towards the kitchen, mentally going over what she would need for breakfast. She placed Akago in his highchair, giving him another kiss on the crown of his head, and handed him his rattle and stuffed animal. As she walked past the counter, something caught her eye.

Walking over, she opened the package, taking out a large clear vial; one of many, filled with dark red capsules. She picked up the note, vial still in hand and began reading.

_Mother, _

_As we had begun finishing the last necessary requirements for the deal concerning Tashio corp., his lordship, Sesshomaru had sent us this package. The capsules in the vials are very special, they have been made by the healers, cooks and physicians of Makai, our demon world. He wishes you to test these pills on the Cullens, sooner rather then later if possible._

_These capsules contain dried demon blood. From small animals that will not be missed we assure you. Panther demons, rabbit and a few others; each capsule is labeled. You just need to drop one capsule in a glass of warm water and its contents will dissolve, making the blood. Sesshomaru is curious to the diet of these vampire and wishes to see what happens if they were to drink demon blood._

_We shall return tomorrow. Until then mother, we both miss you dearly._

_Love,_

_Shippou and Hakudoshi._

_P.S. Hakudoshi is being an ass mama. He's already fired half of the board of directors! Make him stop! He's being a meanie faced jerk and- _

_P.P.S. Ignore Shippou mother, he is simply being incompetent. We shall see you in a day's time. _

She curiously stared into the brown box. There were about five rows of vials. The first vial in each row had a label on it. From what she could tell, they had capsules from lion, panther, rabbit , elk and boar demons. She gingerly placed the vial she held back into the box, before placing it in one of the cupboard and burning the letter.

Akago blinked, he knew he couldn't talk, the human and Kanna were descending the stairs, but he was curious as to what those red capsules were. He shook his head then banged his rattle against the small plastic table of his high chair, he was hungry and he wanted his food. Now.

Emily and Kanna gracefully entered the kitchen, sitting on the stools around the kitchen island. Emily's bandages had been changed and she wore a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. "Good morning Emily," Kagome said with a smile, placing a bowl of cereal in front of Akago. Instantly he began picking away the marshmallows of his lucky charms, throwing them onto his small plastic table. Satisfied with his work he gave a small smile and began eating.

"Good morning Kagome," Emily said softly, most of her face was covered in bandages, and she only saw through one eye. "I hope you slept well?" the ebony haired girl questioned, placing a cup of coffee on the table. The other girl nodded and they began eating .Breakfast was a quiet affair, just the sound of utensils were made as they ate. Emily had taken a liking to Akago, saying he was one of the most beautiful children she had ever seen.

* * *

"Alice," Carlisle murmured, shaking the unconscious little vampire. "Come on Alice wake up, what is wrong with you?" Esme made a sound of worry, and the rest stayed silent. Edward had taken Bella home and stayed the night, like he usually did. Alice's eyes opened, revealing topaz stones.

"What happened?" she murmured, sitting up with the help of Carlisle. "You fainted," Esme explained, sitting next to the young vampire, relief and worry etched in her musical voice. "I….fainted?" Alice said not quite believing what she heard. "What happened exactly?"

They were silent for a moment, contemplating on telling her or not. "You had a vision," Jasper began slowly, "And you said a name before you passed out. It was Naraku." Her eyes widened, remembering her vision. "Naraku…" she whispered again, staring at her pale hands. "Alice," Carlisle said soothingly, "What did you see? Please, tell us so we can help."

She blinked slowly as her family sat around her, giving her support. Esme clutched her hand in her own frozen one, whispering soothing words. "I saw blood," she began in her soprano voice. "Blood and bodies, bodies of strange looking creatures, littered across a clearing, strewn across. I….I saw Shippou there. But he wasn't like he is now. He was smaller, a child, and he was wearing traditional Japanese clothing with a fox tail prodding from him back. He was hurt, bleeding in the arm and he was dragging himself towards something, or someone. Then his brother, Hakudoshi, arrived. He was in a childlike form wearing Japanese clothing, too. He had a weapon, a beautiful pike, and he aimed it at Shippou. I was shocked, then I heard a scream, I saw a woman dressed in black fling herself in front of Shippou, tackling them both away from this green tentacle. Then she said his name. Naraku. He was the cause of all that destruction and….the weirdest thing was, I saw myself. I saw myself watching that battle, like I was there but they couldn't see me…"

Stunned silence befell the home, even as Edward came back. He looked at her for a moment before his eyes widened with shock. "What could this mean Carlisle?" Jasper questioned , a bit disturbed by what he had heard, even though he had killed previous vampires and people by the masses before joining the Cullens. "I don't know Jasper," the kind doctor said quietly, "What do you think Alice?"

"I think," Edward put in before she could answer "That we should confront the Higurashi's. Enough is enough, who are they? Better yet what are they? And what about Bella? Are they a threat to her, to us? To the whole of Forks?"

The others instantly agreed, Emmett and Rosalie especially. "We can't," Carlisle said, "Because if we do confront them we will be exposing ourselves. I think they will make the first move, I have a feeling."

A frustrated snarl ripped through Edwards throat. Alice was quietly twiddling her thumbs, thinking. "Maybe we have to expose ourselves," she said quietly "Maybe-"

"No!" Edward said, "And have the Volturi come after us?! They are already on our case, about Bella becoming an immortal, if we expose ourselves who knows what could happen. They could blab and then what? We're killed."

They sat in stone silence, like statues. They were stuck, no way in and no way out. What were they to do?

* * *

Kagome slowly paced her room, quietly contemplating the next move she would need to make. Emily and Kanna were gone from the house, she had sent Emily home. A day's time or more Emily's face would be repaired.

"What are you contemplating, Mother?" he asked her in a quiet voice. She sat next to her little demonic prince, and he climbed into her lap, relishing the soothing feeling of her warmth, power and scent as it enveloped him.

"I'm thinking about our next move," she said to him, gently running her fingers through his soft hair. Leaning closer to him, she took in his infant smell. "I need to figure out what we need to do next. The Cullens are smart, Akago. Even as we speak I'm betting you that they had a few theories as to what we are. It's almost time to reveal ourselves, but is it the right time?"

He closed his eyes and searched into his mothers heart, watching all the previous events that had happened. His lilac eyes snapped open, narrowing in thought. "The right time is now," he told her, "I believe we should confront them soon, tonight if possible. Then, there is also the matters of the wolves to address. They have grown in numbers, which surprises me."

"Hmmm," she said, clucking her tongue. She got up, carrying her son with her. "I will need to ask permission from Sesshomaru to open the gates of Makai. Preparations must be made for their arrival. We need to get everything ready because our goal was and still is to get them to think of life within Makai. A place where they are free, and where they do not need to hide from others. A place where they can just be themselves."

"I don't think they will agree," Akago put in quietly, "And I am sure there are more then just the Cullens who are vampires." Kagomes eyes knitted up in confusion, "But why won't they agree to live in Makai? Almost all of the other species we've taken there have agreed."

The small demon infant was silent for a moment before he spoke up. "It is that human girl," he quietly explained, "Bella. Edward and Bella are supposedly in love. And if like most humans who are in 'love' she will not want him to go. I need to see into her heart, I want to know what she feels about Edward."

Kagome thought quietly, thinking of the renewed situation. "Well this changes everything," she mumbled and headed out of her room into her daughter. Opening the door to one of Kannas bureaus she patted around for her white rimmed mirror.

She picked it up and said, "Show me the Cullens."

The ex-time traveler chuckled as she witnessed the Cullens distressed and worried.

"Hmm, yes tonight is the night. Shippou and Hakudoshi will be returning soon. It's time to confront the Cullens."

* * *

Kanna left the reserve, an hour after dropping Emily off. After warm greetings and a cup of tea she told them she had to leave, but promised to check in on Emily, soon.

The vibration of her self phone broke her train of thoughts. Flipping it open she answered the call. She wasn't surprised it was Akago.

After being informed of tonight's plans and being notified that Kagome was off taking care of some rogue demons, she bid him goodbye. Glancing at the reserve one more time she smirked, time to get things rocking and rolling.

* * *

The Cullen home was quiet, almost serene. Edward had brought Bella back for the night and they sat in silence once again. But, the serenity was broken when a soft, almost inaudible whine was heard.

Edward and Emmett bolted upright and scanned around, along with the others, to determine what the noise was. When Bella gave a startled shriek they soon found out what it was. It caused their eyes to widen considerably.

A small, white serpent like creature, was _flying_ slowly around Bella. Then, another one joined it through the open window. They gave another low whine before suddenly going _straight through_ Bella, then Alice.

But as suddenly as they had appeared, they left.

"Follow them!" Alice gasped "I saw those in my vision!"

Unknown to them the La Push wolves had the same predicament on there hands.

Soon both the Cullens, Bella and the wolves found themselves in a forested clearing. The soul stealers continued to float around. At the sound of a masculine chuckle, everyone was on high alert.

They watched in disbelief as the shadows of the night wound about, moving from their original places only to form a large circle in the middle of the clearing.

"Well, well, well," Hakudoshi's unmistakable voice came from the black hole. He slowly rose out from the hole, the shadows sliding off his person, like water.

Suddenly an unbearable heat coursed through the clearing, making it hard to breathe. A mass of fire swirled next to Hakudoshi before diminishing, in its wake leaving a mischievous looking Shippou.

"Looks like we've found ourselves some vampires and werewolves, brother," Shippou snickered.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob bit out. The demon brothers just stood back, as Kanna entered the fray, much the surprise of the wolves.

"It seems an explanation is in order," Kanna said softly , cradling Akago. "But we must wait for mother to arrive."

Carlisle stepped forward, a calm expression on his face. "Before your _mother_ comes I think introductions are in order. After all, it seems it'll be a long night."

Hakudoshi regarded him with a calm manner. "I think we should tell them," Akago said softly, shocking the group once again.

"It talks?!" Paul sputtered

"Very well," Hakudoshi said "I am Hakudoshi Higurashi Tashio, adversary of darkness, Prince of the Night."

Shippou tossed a ball of fire around from hand to hand, his eyes resting on Bella. He gave a mock bow.

"And I am Shippou Higurashi Tashio, adversary of light, Prince of the Northern lands and the next Fox heir."

"And this," he said gesturing to Kanna and Akago, "Are Kanna Higurashi Tashio, Princess of the Void. And of course who can forget our little brother? Akago Higurashi Tashio, the in famed Prince of Hate."

Alice cocked her head to the side. "You're demons, right?" she asked.

"That they are," the feminine voice of Kagome concluded. She strode into the clearing, confidence and power exuding her in calm waves. "Now that we're all here, I think it's time to give some explanations, though Bella will have to leave;" she explained. Edward gripped his girlfriends hand in his own cold one.

"Bella is trustable," he replied coldly, Emmett and Jasper backing him up "Unlike you."

Shippou let loose a dangerous snarl, one that Jacob countered. Kagomes eyes narrowed.

"It seems that this isn't going to be as easy as planned," she mumbled. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way we _will_ have your cooperation."

Shippou took a menacing step forward, and Alice and Esme were quick to cover Bella while Edward, Jasper and Emmett jumped in front.

"You think you'll be able to hurt us. We have you virtually surrounded?" Jacob mocked. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Hakudoshi said with a dark chuckle. He sank back into the shadows, Kanna following him; leaving Akago with Kagome.

Quicker then they could blink several things happened at once. Waves of power washed over Shippou as he conjured two molten whips. He snapped them at humans changed wolves, who dodged, but with much difficulty.

Sam was hesitant, these were the same people that had helped his precious Emily, could he really attack them. He could tell that Shippou wasn't serious in his attacks, he was just keeping them at bay; but from what?

Kanna reemerged behind a startled Bella, she grabbed her and dragged her down into the shadows before Alice had a chance the grab her. Meanwhile several shadow clones of Hakudoshi, along with the real Hakudoshi, fought against the rest of the Cullens.

Kanna reemerged on the other side of the temporary battlefield, Bella at her side.

"Let me go!" the brown haired human hissed, struggling against Kannas strong hold. Kagome passed her a cold glare. "Unless you want to get killed I suggest you be grateful we got you out of the fray."

That shut the girl up as they watched the escalating battle. Suddenly, Hakudoshi and Shippou switched places.

"Monkey C, Monkey do, this foxy is gonna make a fool out of you!" he taunted with glee. His hands formed quick seals. Fire erupted around him before shooting out and swirling around the Cullen family, causing them to back up until they were back to back with each other. Hakudoshi momentarily stopped his fight with the wolves to form a shadow dome around them, capturing them.

"One down," Kanna murmured softly as Bella continued to struggle. Emmett angrily slammed against the shadow dome, trying to break it, but was unsuccessful. With a flick of his wrist Hakudoshi sent the dome flying towards Kanna and Kagome; then continued assisting Shippou in capturing their last opponents.

The dome slowed as it neared Kagome. She cocked her head at the hate filled glares sent to her.

"What are you going to do with us?" Rosalie hissed. Akago blinked at beautiful pale woman. He stretched his small arm and touched the dome. It pulsed under his touch.

"We're not going to do anything to you," he explained softly "We were sent, to help you and make you understand. It's time you know of your heritage."

His words caused them to still, to rethink what was happening. Kanna lead Bella into the dome; Edward grabbing her as soon as he could.

Esme regarded Kagome silently as the young girl cooed to her infant son. She watched as she rubbed her cheek against the young infants, and felt a strange pang throughout her body.

When Shippous triumphant yell rang out she knew it was time to get things wrapped up. She stared at both domes, her face unresponsive to the questioning glares.

"What are you going to tell us?" Alice questioned slowly.

"We'll be telling you of your heritage and lineage then maybe take you back to your world. Or your future world." Shippou said cheekily.

His words caused them to freeze up. A feeling of sickness washed over them. Who were these people? What did they know about them, that they themselves didn't know?

It looks like they were going to find out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well that's another chapter, very eventful. Review please I feel as if the story is beginning to bore my readers and I could consider putting it on hiatus for a while to give myself and everyone a bit of a break.


	9. Chapter 9

HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE CELEBREATED! As well, thank you so much for your kind reviews. They're just what I needed to get me on a roll, once again :P So thanks ya'll. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

"_We'll be telling you of your heritage and lineage then maybe take you back to your world. Or your future world." Shippou said cheekily._

_His words caused them to freeze up. A feeling of sickness washed over them. Who were these people? What did they know about them, that they themselves didn't know?_

_It looks like they were going to find out._

_**Now:**_

_Tick. _Tock._ Tick. _Tock._ Tick. _Tock.

The never ending noise of the grandfather seemed ominous as two groups stared at each from two sides of a mere, defenseless, coffee table. The poor coffee table knew it was going to die tonight, when, it did not know but it was sure that tonight would be it's last moments…

Shippou stared at them with unnerving concentration, all the while tossing a ball of black fire around in his hands like a common baseball. Kanna sat near the French doors of the patio, watching her soul stealers bring in all the stray souls in the area. Hakudoshi came in and out of the room, bringing thick, dust covered books and scrolls by the bundles. Finally, he sat down and faced the Cullens, Bella, and the large group of Lap Push wolves.

Kagome strode in, Akago resting on her hip. Her conversation on the phone piqued interest in the 'kidnapped' group of vampires and wolves.

"Yes Sesshomaru, we have them with us," she told the recipient on the phone. There was a pause before her brows drew together before shooting up.

"Of course. As you wish my lord," she said before snapping the phone shut. Tossing it to Shippou she watched with amused eyes and he gleefully destroyed it.

Sitting down in front of everyone she regarded them with a leveled gazed before slumping tiredly.

"God I hate doing this." She muttered, "Shippou release their restraints."

The handsome young fox raised an eyebrow but snapped his fingers, dispelling his restraining ropes. In an instant Jacob and Emmett flew towards Kagome, intent on hurting her. But, before they could blink, two hands had wrapped themselves around both their throats. Their eyes met with furious violet and green eyes.

Shippou bared his fangs towards Emmett. "You try and hurt a _hair_ on my mother, and I will burn you alive from the inside out bat boy. Never touch my mother, because you won't have only me after you. You'll have a world full of creatures after you're blood. And they won't be sated until you blood has been spilled and they've danced on your dead, lifeless body." He let him go with a hateful glare.

Hakudoshi just tossed Jacob like a sack of potatoes towards his other fellow wolves. "Whoa, " Seth said in awe, before turning his attention back to his fallen comrade "Jacob you ok?"

"Peachy," he snapped back.

"Perhaps," Carlisle introduced kindly "It's time we talk."

"I agree," Sam put in shooting a glance at the elderly vampire.

The ex-time traveler gave them a grateful smile, but it dissolved upon seeing Bella in Edwards strong embrace. "Bella needs to leave," she said "What's going to be said in our presences can only be said in our presences. We can't have a human listening in on what's about to be disclosed."

"A human?" Paul echoed with a snort "So like, what you are?"

"I'm no human," Kagome said with a smirk. With a flick of her wrist a ball of blue energy formed and flew outside, before bursting. "Can a human do that?"

Kanna walked towards her mother, offering her opinion. "We can mute the sound around Bella mother. I'm sure Edward would feel more comfortable with his human lover with him."

The brown haired girl known as Bella blushed at being called her boyfriends 'lover'. Her eyes widened in panic when she couldn't hear anything after that, no matter how hard she tried. She began struggling and squirming, doing anything that might get her hearing back.

"What did you do to her?" Edward hissed dangerously. Hakudoshi regarded him with an impatient glare.

"Are you deaf?" he snapped "We just said well be muting the sound around her. Unless you'd like to take her home?"

With one last cold glare towards Kagome and Hakudoshi he firmly locked Bella in his embrace.

"Finally," Kagome said with a smile. "I know this may seem strange, frightening even, but try and believe us when we say they we don't want to hurt you."

She paused, waiting for any interruption; when there was none she continued on.

"Both groups know that you are not humans, and you know that we're not humans either. We have been sent by a secret…organization of sorts to inform you of certain matters and to disclose your lineage. From certain studies and research it seems that you don't know you're true roots behind your species."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle questioned carefully. Hakudoshi stepped up to answer the question.

"What we're saying is that you believe yourselves to be vampires and wolves, yet you do not know your true origins. We do know, because we come from a world were there are not only many of your type but many others as well."

"Ever heard legends and folklore behind certain animals and creatures?" Shippou questioned "Our world contains all those creatures and animals."

Kagome sighed a bit. "I think you're confused. Why don't I explain?"

"Long ago," she started softly "When the earth was still young and humans were not as we know them today, demons existed. Demons where said to have been created before humans. They were superior , far more intelligent, and of course more beautiful. Back then demons could roam free, uncaring of the humans as long as they did not interfere with them and their lives. And if they did? Death was the answer. At first humans were fearful, but as centuries passed their intelligence had evolved and along with it, their need and lust for power. And so the holy wars between demons, monks and mikos began. Humans began slaughtering demon woman, children and men. Wanting to rid 'their' world of the monsters. As the numbers dwindled they were forced into hiding. From the ashes of the empires they began creating a new world, Makai. The demonic world containing demons, half demons and even some humans. Slowly demons began disappearing from this world until only so many were left, and in the end, they were just known as myths."

A long silence befell them.

"So what you're trying to say," Sam began "Is that, we, are demons?"

"Somewhat," Shippou said off handedly. He stood up and began pacing. "From what we've researched on you, we've come to the conclusion that you're either half breeds, or mixed breeds."

"Who's we, exactly?" Alice piped in.

Hakudoshi smiled at that. "Ah, yes," he said "We never told you. As you probably have guessed we are demons, all except mother, she is a holy maiden. We have been sent by the high ruler of Makai to bring you to knowledge of certain matters, and maybe, even show you a new life where you can be accepted as who and what you are. You will be free to roam as you are, never having to hide again. You would get to be exposed to a world of new things. Things that you could never even possibly imagine."

The idea of freedom plucked at their heartstrings. Never having to hide again, being able to roam as they were sounded too good to be true. Slowly bit by bit the tension melted away and Kagome turned startled eyes to Jasper before giving him a smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

"So what is it you'd like to tell us?" Carlisle asked, genuinely curious. Kagome smiled happily, glad that the tension was gone.

"Let's start with the wolves first," she said "Their story is much easier to explain."

Mouths were shut and ears were drawn open, ready to soak in any new information. Kagome got up, placing the awake Akago in her chair.

"You see," she began, unfurling a scroll "About a three hundred and fifty years ago, the Northern and Western wolf tribe had been in a terrible war. What happened is that the heir to the Western tribe and the heiress of the Northern tribe had gone missing. The tribes, due to lack of information and some not so good intentions, assumed that the other had kidnapped their respectful heirs."

"Figures the flea bitten wolves were too stupid to realize it was probably something else," Rosalie whispered. Shippou hooted with laughter.

"What really happened was that the two heirs had fallen in love but due to certain circumstances they could not be together. So having run off they created a life together and in the end their son was born." Kagome explained "Now listen carefully because this is important. Fifty or so years after his birth the ignorant wolf captured the love of a young miko in training. Impregnating her then leaving her the young girl was forced to live through her hard pregnancy all by herself."

"That's terrible!" Seth exclaimed. "Looks like you mangy wolves weren't so righteous and responsible back then were you?" Emmett said with a laugh.

"Ha, you think that was bad you should have seen the time Koga had mph-!" Shippou glared at Hakudoshi as his brothers hand prevented him from telling them the funny story.

"That's for another time Shippou," Kagome said sheepishly. "Right, anyways. The young girl felt vengeance so she went to another priestess and wished she would have many children, and that her children would always be kind of heart and righteous. But at the same time she cursed her children, cursed them to only fall in love once and to only be with the one they first fell in love with."

A small silence before Emmett began laughing again. Seth and Jacob shot him a dirty look before sulking. "Well," Sam said "That was interesting. Are there any more of…our types in this new world you speak of?"

"Many more," Kagome said with a soft smile "There are the northern wolves and the western. Then there is a smile tribe in the south. But the biggest wolf tribe is Prince Koga's and it'll hopefully be bigger once him and Ayame, the princess of the north mate."

"That's quite an interesting story," Carlisle commented "But how do we know it's true?"

Shippou chuckled along with Hakudoshi. "Because I was there to drag the sorry bastard back to the young miko before she burned him alive," Shippou said with a gleeful chuckle.

Their mouths dropped open comically. "Say wha-?" Paul questioned. Shippou chuckled along with Hakudoshi.

"We may look around 17 or 18," Shippou started "But we're over six hundred years old" Hakudoshi finished.

"Six hundred?" Jacob sputtered before swerving his gaze to Kagome. "So what's she!" he questioned jumping up "Like, seven hundred?!"

"No at all," Akago said softly, coming into the conversation. "She is but an eighteen year old."

Jacob dropped back on the couch clutching his head. "Nothing makes sense anymore!" his gaze snapped towards Kanna as she finished taking in the wandering souls. "And what is she doing?!"

"I'm collecting the lost souls," Kanna said softly "Many people have died here and their souls wander, I'm merely passing them over to the other side."

"You are confused," Akago said with a strange expression on his infant like face. "Very confused."

"Well no duh Sherlock," Paul muttered "Not every day something like this happens you know…"

A long silence befell them as their thoughts raced around. That silence was broken as Shippous tummy gave a large grumble.

"Hungry…" the young fox whined at his mother. "Mama, how am I supposed to interrogate and retell information on a hungry stomach?!"

Their jaws dropped open. "And you said he's over six hundred years old?" Rosalie asked, incredulous.

"Hey, hey don't criticize!" Shippou said "I'm still a child! And I need food. Remember last time I went without food, do you Hakudoshi?"

"What happened?" Alice asked curiously

"He ran around claiming he was the almighty creator of all things…foxy," Kanna said softly, taking her mothers seat as Kagome left to go into the kitchen. "My brothers, are odd in most ways."

"Ah so you're the peace keeper in the family?" Esme asked kindly, smiling at the beautiful young girl, trying to keep the conversation alive. Kanna nodded slightly before silence once again reigned.

"Sooo…" Emmett began, stretching out the one word "What kind of demons are you?"

"Didn't you hear us when we told you like…an hour ago?" Shippou bemoaned where he had fallen in a 'faint' of hunger. Really, the young fox was being over dramatic.

A twitch developed below Edwards left eyes as he lay the sleeping Bella onto an empty couch. "I think," he said slowly "We were too busy fighting you off to really pay attention."

Hakudoshi 'hn'ed before giving a wave of his hand. Shadows surrounded Bella before leaving the couch empty a moment later. "What did you do?" Edward hissed jumping up.

"Calm down," Shippou said with a snort "We just sent her back to her home, she's asleep in her bed. Pfft, humans and their curfews. Her father would probably turn the town a muck looking for her and this discussion if far from over."

"And to answer your question," Hakudoshi said calmly "Shippou is a pure blooded, ten tailed fox demon. I, myself am a mix breed of spider, wind, and shadow while Kanna is a demon of the void."

The last sentence sparked their interest.

"A demon of the void?" Jasper questioned curiously. "What is that?"

"I cannot feel any emotion," Kanna said blankly "I feel nothing, no pain, no sadness. The only emotion I have ever felt if the love mother showers us with, but that is all. If I were to ever die, my body would combust and in it's place a black void would be born, sucking everything into it's never ending depths…"

"How can you say that so easily?" Esme questioned in a shocked tone "Death is such…such a-"

"Trivial thing," Hakudoshi finished firmly, calmly. "As living creatures we are all meant to die one day, be it in an accident or a murder each of our times will come."

"Well that's all fine and dandy," Jacob spat "But what's the talking, smart ass kid over there?"

"I am a heart you incompetent fool," Akago replied calmly "And I am no child. I'm over a five hundred years old."

"You're a heart?" Sam questioned sternly "What do you mean?"

"I am a carrier of a heart of a man whom lived over five hundred years ago, to put it simply," he explained.

Kagome came in carrying a tray of wine glasses all filled with a deep crimson colored liquid. With one quick sniff the vampires stiffened at the intoxicating scent of demonic blood. Setting the tray on the still intact coffee table, she gave the vampires an encouraging smile.

"Please," she said "Help yourselves. I know how your hunger can get sometimes. It's animal blood, from the demon animals of our realm."

Taking a wine glass off the tray she held it out to Carlisle. He looked uncertain for a moment before taking the glass with a brief 'thank you'. He looked at it's contents once more before taking a sip. After a while he smiled before taking another one.

"This is delicious," he stated with a smile "It tastes even better then human blood. I believe it's demonic quantities add some sort of power and energy to it."

Without further prompting each member of the vampire family took up a glass before taking a hearty swig.

"Damn!" Emmett exclaimed "This really packs a punch!"

Jasper smiled serenely. "I agree," he added softly "It stops the thirst almost instantly and it doesn't make me think twice about human blood…"

"You guys are disgusting!" Jacob snarled "Drinking blood and acting as if it's nothing!"

"You can make do with the knowledge that your ancestors spilled the blood of thousands of humans in their time, wolf," Kagome hissed suddenly "So don't you dare go pointing fingers."

Her attention was diverted when Emmett gave a loud, satisfied burp. "Say," he said sheepishly "You have anymore of that demonic animal blood? That really hit's the spot. I haven't felt so full in such a long time!"

"Of course, I'll give you some more later," Kagome said with a laugh "But how about learning about the origins of the vampires now?"

"Yes please!" Alice said excitedly.

As Shippou took the wolves to get something to eat, Kagome began retelling the story behind the existence of vampires…

Well that's another chapter, very eventful. Sorta. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what I can do to make it better for ya'll. Always up for some GOOD constructive critism. No flames :P


End file.
